Oh How Things Have Changed
by Noon's Phoenix
Summary: Voldemort is defeated. Having not been able to fight along side her friends, Hermione is angry. Very angry. Will she ever be able to forgive Harry and Ron for what they did? Why is Draco in her apartment? And who's Emma? SEQUAL UP!
1. Respect the cookie

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter now more commonly known as H. Piddy lol love that video _

_Ladies and gentlemen you might now notice that I have fixed the age of Hermione lol. Clap, clap, clap... Clap_**  
**

* * *

**He-Must-Not-Be-Named Defeated!**

A**s ****of this morning, Wedn****esday, October 31, 2006, the daily Prophet is pleased to report the final defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Mr. Harry James Potter, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Miss. Hermione Jane Granger, after years of searching, found and killed He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named this morning at 2:35 A.M. While we know this is a happy time please try to not draw attention to your selves in muggle cities. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, while not commenting on Miss. Grangers location, will be arriving in London at Kingcross Station at noon today. It is our personal thought that Miss. Granger will be there as well. ****More on page 5.**

The paper shifted revealing a ago woman of about twenty six. She had her chestnut silky curls pulled back in a loose bun with a few stray curling hairs framing her face. Her face was grim and her eyes seemed to shine with a silent anger. This was Hermione Jane Granger and you could say she was _not_ amused. Now looking down at the moving picture of her 'friends' she realized how very much things had really changed. Yes, changed... forever. She arched her eyes brows and breathed, "Ok," as she reached for her letter. Her brown eyes fell to the sender's name.

_Ron Weasley_

"And things just keep getting better and better this morning," she sighed with a air of sarcasm.

She tried several times to rip the seal but it remain stubbornly there. She then, tired and very annoyed bit the edge and pulled on the top of the letter with her teeth. The ripping sound came gratefully to her ears. She unfolded the letter and was greeted by the familiar untidy writing.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_By now I'm guessing you've heard WE WON! As you saw we credited you for all your help by letter of course. I know you were mad at me and Harry for having had to stun you to keep you behind in the safety of the Burrow but it was mans work to be done. Harry's so happy I've never seen him like this he's excited to see you his old friend. I'm excited to see you to as my girlfriend. It's been three years since I last saw you and I miss you greatly. Meet us at Kingcross Station at 11:00 a.m. I really need to ask you something so please __come_

_All my love, _

_Ron_

Hermione glared at the letter in fury that clearly showed behind her eyes. She then pointed her wand at it and yelled, "Incendio!"

The letter promptly burst into flames shortly leaving what was the letter in nothing but ashes.

"Damn!" yelled voice from behind Hermione.

She turned to see her niece, Emma, standing there with her hands on her hips eyebrows cocked in amazement. She had a head full of long straight brown hair and bright blue eyes. She also wore a small pink tennis skirt and matching small workout t-shirt. Her long hair was held in a high pony tail. She put down her Tennis racket and work out bag, then walked over to Hermione.

"Is my, dear, sweet, Aunt Hermione, Saint of the bookshops of the world ... burning a piece of innocent paper?" she asked mockingly pointing at the ashes that remained of the letter.

Hermione lightly slapped her hand away from the ashes, "Where were you? I woke up to see your bed empty and not even a note, where were you, young lady?"

Emma's face was suddenly shy, as she smiled mischievously, "Oh no where," she answered carelessly moving over to tend to the whistling tea pot.

"Oh no! Don't you might burn your self!" yelled Hermione, quickly cutting Emma off , to tend to the tea pot herself.

"Honestly, I'm what now 16? Seventeen in March! And I'm the only person in my year who can conjure a corporeal Patronus, I think I can handle a tea pot," complained Emma.

Hermione sighed swiping at a bit of her curls, that was falling our of her bun, behind her ear, "No, it's that simple, no."

Emma pouted and then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Uhh Aunt Hermione?" Hermione turned towards her, "It's like passed 9:00 shouldn't you be at work?"

"SHIT!" yelled Hermione.

"Well that was not very-" started Emma.

"I have to get you to Mrs. Weasley's come on"

Emma walked over to her and grasped her hand. In a short pop they were gone leaving the small apartment in silence with only the rare meow from Crookshanks and the ticking of an old grandfather clock. Suddenly another pop filled the room and Hermione and Emma reappeared. Hermione reached into the coat closet and grabbed her St. Mongo's Healer jacket for work and ignoring Emma's snort disapparated.

* * *

"Running a bit late today Hermione?" called the familiar voice of the jokester Fred Weasley as he descended the steps of the Burrow.

"Very disappointing," teased George as their red headed stocky figures came into view.

"Yes, I know, do you think your Mum will mind Emma staying here till my shifts over?" asked Hermione as Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm old enough to take of my self, thank you very much!" stated Emma as she stomped moodily to the kitchen and grabbed a one of Mrs. Weasley's Famous sugar cookies.

"Sure she won't mind besides Emma's the second daughter she never had, in her mind Emma can do no wrong," George scoffed as Fred watched Emma chew angrily on her cookie with a disgusted look mixed with horror.

"Ok well tell her thanks, I got to go," with that Hermione was gone.

"HEY DON'T TAKE YOUR PROBLEMS OUT ON THE COOKIE!"

"WHAT DID IT EVER DO TO YOU?"

* * *

"Miss. Granger you're late," stated Mr. Orgg.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but my niece-," Started Hermione.

"Just like you famous people thinking your so above working, well you know what, your fired!" he spat angrily.

Hermione's first reaction was shock. Then she felt the sudden need to cry. That was soon replaced with anger.

Very rapid she knew but remember these were the emotions of Hermione Jane Granger.

"You! You pig! You fat ugly sad excuse for a wizard! You are unfair! AND YOU CAN'T FIRE ME I QUIT!" She yelled and stomped to the fireplace. She stopped suddenly and turned and walked back towards the man.

"I-want-my-check," she ordered in a steel tone.

He snapped his fingers and a young scared looking girl came running with her check. She glanced at Hermione's angry face and glaring eyes and looked down as she handed him the check and fled out of sight. He silently handed Hermione the check, she snatched it out of his grip and with a angry pop was gone.

* * *

Review please should I go on? About the getting so suddenly pissed at her boss well Hermione's had a tough morning. Lol


	2. Motherhood?

_Disclaimer: Yes I'll admit! I don't own Harry Potter! Ahhhhh!_

* * *

_'How dare they fire me! I was the best Healer they had! I'm the only one who could perform three Healing spells without a problem! Fine then let them have Loony __Lovegood__! She practically lives there! __And the whole 'famous people' thing.__ NOT COOL! I mean __its__not my fault my friends act like they're on MUGGLE CRACK! Wait... wait just a moment! It's their fault! Oh they're going to PAY! This is so... just not right!'_

Fred and George simply stared in wonder at the ex-prefect. Emma seemed completely un-fazed as she snatched the cookie out of Fred's grip giving out a small, "Yay!" of victory.

Hermione's eye raked over the three, "Did I say all of that out loud?" she asked almost scared of the answer.

Fred and George simply nodded as George numbly took a bit out of the cookie.

"Oh well... umm not a word!" Hermione demanded stumbling over her own words.

"Well I think that everyone in Europe and possibly parts of Greenland heard you," suggested Fred.

"I knew this was coming I knew it!" stated Emma in pride, "This morning she burned that letter from Ron. I knew-"

Hermione quickly sent her a glare that Emma saw and immediately stuffed her mouth full with cookies.

"Wait, Ron sent you a letter and you couldn't possibly let us know?" said George.

"Your best friends in the whole wide world?" added Fred jumping up from his seat.

Hermione turned her glare to them, "If I burn my letters it's none of your business! Now where is your Mother?"

"OoooK, She's in the garden," tossed in Emma.

Hermione stalked to the back door leaving behind her the sound of her shoes banging on the floor.

"Now back to what I was saying little one, you must be _one_ with the cookie."

* * *

"Oh Hermione, my dear, how are you? I haven't seen you in such a long time but aren't you suppose to be at work?" asked Mrs. Weasley sweetly.

She was a little more plump then usual lately but was aging gracefully nonetheless. Her once flaming red hair was now almost completely white. The little crinkles and wrinkles of old age had started to form around her kind eyes. Though her looks had changed she was still the same nurturing woman Hermione had met when she was twelve.

"Mrs. Weasley... you saw me yesterday," answered Hermione.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid age is catching up with me," she stated grimly stopping her work, "But you didn't answer my question why aren't you at work dear?"

"Oh that I got fired," Hermione said carelessly sitting down on a bench. She had raged and yelled everything she possibly could. So she just had to go with the flow now. That was all that was left.

"Oh well that's great! I always believe that job was too much for you, I never like Healers much after that one tried to patch up Arthur with needle and thread,"

"It's a muggle thing," she mocked the young Healer.

Hermione let out a chuckle she'd been holding in. In the last three years her and Mrs. Weasley had become good friends, though Hermione was angry with her son for his stunning her, Mrs. Weasley thought that he was simply protecting her. They tended to stay away from that subject

"Besides now you'll have more free time and Ron is coming back," she glanced slyly at Hermione, "You'll have to settle down sometime dear, and know the joy of raising kids... of your own."

Hermione thought she must have added that after thinking about the young sixteen year old witch under care now.

Hermione nearly let herself slip a very rude curse word. Mrs. Weasley was trying to get her and Ron back together! _Well Ron seems to think things never ended!_

Mrs. Weasley caught sight of Hermione's strained face, "I don't mean to push, dear, but it is true the boy loves you so and I personally would be delighted to have you in the family."

_Yeah __you're__ not pushing alright you're running me over with a bleeding train!_

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that Mrs. Weasley?" managed Hermione.

"Well I suppose you're right I'll drop it but you'll have to face it one day and I say sooner then later," Mrs. Weasley her sly face dropping.

Hermione knew this was true but it was so much nicer to ignore it. That was what she had chosen that was her path and she would run as fast as she could before making some more drama for her self.

"Well, come to dinner tonight dear, the whole Order will be here. I'm going to ask the ladies and Emma to help out cooking. Remus and Tonks just got back from there Honeymoon so it'll be nice to see them. Plus it's a nice little welcome home party for Harry and Ron. I could always use another hand in the kitchen."

Hermione thought on it and against her better judgment nodded yes. She would stay in the kitchen cooking and that would be it. It wasn't like she was going to look bad in front of the Order. She would eat after everyone else in the kitchen. There that seemed like a full proof plan.

They stayed in silence for a moment till Hermione got up and grabbed a shovel. She then started to help Mrs. Weasley dig her hole in the garden.

* * *

Hermione was back at her clean and tidy apartment sitting at her desk with paper work in front of her. Emma was rocking out to music in her room. Hermione was looking through all her business moves during the last three years.

She had made countless investments that had resulted in her having a nice secure amount of money in her vault at Gringott's. But what to do with it if she was right she had more then 3,000,000 Galleons which was more then enough to support her and Emma.

She started to think about what to do with the money, it was clear she would never have to work for another berk ever again. So maybe she could enjoy her youthful years. A large amount would of course go to Emma for university or simply an apartment for Emma to use as she wished.

Another would need to go to a new apartment. She took another look around. Yes, definitely a new apartment. It would probably be best for it to be as far away from Ottery St. Catchpole. Maybe in Wales or Wiltshire.

"Aunt Hermione!" yelled Emma from her room.

"YES!" Hermione yelled louder not getting up.

"COME HERE," she yelled in a whiny voice.

"WHA- NO YOU COME HERE!" yelled Hermione her face scrunched up in confusion.

"NO!"

"WELL I GUESS IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT!"

"BUT- WOULD YOU JUST COME HERE!"

"NO!"

"BUT COME!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"YOU LAZY OLD TOAD!"

"WATCH IT! I'M PUTTING TOGETHER MY WILL AND YOU MIGHT BE LEFT OUT! NOW COME HERE!" claimed Hermione smirking as she heard hurried stomps leading up the hall to her room.

"But Aunt Hermione you can't cut me off I'm practically your daughter," reasoned Emma.

"Yeah, daughter from hell," muttered Hermione.

"Hey, I heard that!"

Hermione turned in her chair to face the disgruntle 16 year old, "That was the point."

Hermione then turned back to her work; Emma though un-fazed by her comment leaned over her shoulder.

"BLIMEY! WE HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY! CAN I GET A FIREBOLT MAXIMUS? PLEASE! OH PLEASE!" screeched Emma after seeing how much money Hermione had.

Hermione jumped up covering her ears.

"You just screamed in my ear!" yelled Hermione.

"Sorry," Emma muttered.

"No, its ok, its ok, I'm sorry I yelled, it's not you fault," Hermione said after seeing Emma's face.

"Anyways what were you yelling about?" asked Hermione.

"Now?"

"No, before"

"Before when?"

"Just then!"

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so? It's past noon weren't you suppose to be at Kingcross?"

Hermione face was blank, "Umm no."

"Oh... ok everything's good, well, I'm going to go play some Tennis at the muggle park, Ok I'll be back in time to get ready to leave for The Burrow, bye"

She quickly left in the room and after a moment Hermione heard the shutting of the front door. With sigh of relief she sat down once again and figured out where and when she would move.

* * *

Review I know this chapter was a little flat and I really don't like it but I needed to show how Hermione was good in the money department. Plus I wanted to show some more Emma and in the future you will learn why Hermione has taken care of her for three years.

Elaina onto the cookie jar!


	3. A little to much drinky drinky

_Disclaimer: Wow these things get boring really fast don't they sigh I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it at all... _

* * *

_Hmmm where to move? Where to move? __Such a big question._ Thought Hermione as she slowly spin in her chair.

It was getting late now Emma had already left for the Burrow but Hermione had stayed. She had decided it would be easier if she didn't go. As much as she would love to see the face on Ron as he found out that "his 'Mione" more or less had a daughter, but she decided though it wasn't worth it. Emma didn't know of this or she would have dragged her Aunt to the Burrow.

And that just wouldn't do for her.

The old Grandfather clock ticked in the silent apartment. Crookshanks meowed contently as he stretched himself out on the desk. Hermione finally after debating this with her self got up and went to her closest. She opened it and turned on the small light inside. She had many business suits and lots of comfy clothes but not what she was looking for. She gently closed her closest, turning off the light and walked out of her room into the hall. She turned once more in another room. This room was very bright with banners from Hogwarts and lime green walls. Most of the furniture was painted a light pink. In the center of the room was a twin sized canopy bed. I had lime green draping about it. A magazine laid across the bed open as if someone had just been reading it.

Hermione smiled to herself as she reached forward and grabbed the magazine. She studied the clothes in it for a moment before standing.

She pointed her wand as the picture of an outfit. She muttered and spell and them pointed the wand at herself and muttered it again. With a small crackle and a bit of smoke the outfit that was in the magazine was on her.

It was a tight pair of dark Angel jeans with some beading of a green vine that crawled up her leg at the end of this was a bright red rose by her pocket. She had a small blue cloth going through her belt rings, the last bit of it hung loosely down the side of her leg. With this she worn a brown and blue fading special occasions top that just went over her jean pockets. She finished this off with some brown bangles on her wrists.

She locked the doors to the house and after a mutter of, "I love being a witch," she was gone.

* * *

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We__ got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting _

_Shakira__ Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She__ makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, __bonita__, mi casa, __su__ casa_

_Shakira__ Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You__ make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You__ know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection._

Hermione could here the music pumping outside the club in London. She looked up at the bright pink neon sign that read _The Dancing Broom. _She heard a song she knew as a muggle song. This came as a bit of a shock with the club being a wizard club. Wizards seem to think that muggle music is nothing but woman begging for sex. Hermione simply shook the thoughts from her head and walked in.

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing _

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And__ everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on taking it_

The club looked packed with bodies dancing, talking, and laughing. All seemed to be enjoying themselves, some had drinks in there hands but somehow managed to not spill them. On the other side of the vast club was a stage where a Dj was mixing and playing the music.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She__ makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, __bonita__, mi casa, __su__ casa_

_Shakira__ Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You__ make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

The walls were lined with booths where people were sitting with there drinks or making out. In the center was a round bar where girls in black leather skirts and tight bright red belly shirts were serving drinks. They were all singing along with the music, smiling, and slightly dancing.

_And I'm on tonight_

_You__ know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby __asi__es__perfecto _

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And__ I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira__ Shakira_

Over all the whole place seemed the most carefree place Hermione had ever been in.

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain _

_Baila__ en la __calle__de __noche_

_Baila__ en la __calle__de __día_

_Baila__ en la __calle__de __noche_

_Baila__ en la __calle__de __día_

Hermione suddenly felt like just letting loose. She had a very hard day and just needed to have some fun. She need to relax she had her life planned out and enjoying it was number two on the list just right after Emma. It was like when she had stepped through that door she had stepped into a whole other world. Like she was someone else. Like she was free.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She__ makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, __bonita__, mi casa, __su__ casa_

_Shakira__ Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You__ know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia._

She walked with a skip in her step to the center of the dance floor and just let loose. She danced so carefree and it felt good. Letting loose and having fun. This was the Hermione she wanted to be not worrying about what everyone back home would say but just taking a few hours to herself and having some fun. After all no one here knew her what harm could it do?

_Mira en Barranquilla se __baila__así__, say it!__Mira en Barranquilla se __baila__así_

Suddenly everyone started changing dance partners. Hermione danced with at least seven guys in the last five minutes.

_Yeah__ She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the __Fugees__ from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when '__pac__carried crates for Humpty __Humpty_

_I need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA __wanna__ watch us?_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I __ain't__ guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_No more do we snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats _

Everyone was smiling and having ball. It was very hot from all the bodies but Hermione didn't seem to notice it. She was having to much fun. Suddenly she turned to see her new partner and was shocked to see a white blond head of Draco Malfoy. His intense dark grey blue eyes drilled into hers. She stood stock still in shock. He smirked and leaned down in her ear and said, "Well aren't you going to dance?" He said that in a challenging voice that set a fire in Hermione. So she started dancing again.

Somehow Draco's hands made there way to Hermione's moving hips. He made there hips sway together. It was not awkward or uncomfortable but at the same time it was not easy going. He spun her away from him and then pulled her back into his chest. They stayed like that swaying again to the beat, his hands still firmly on her hips.

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie__ and I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto _

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie__and I am starting to feel __it's__ right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

_No fighting__ No fighting_

Just as the music stopped they both spun around to each other there faces so close just when the music stopped.

* * *

_A long time ago, we used to be friends_

_But I haven't thought of you lately at all_

_If ever again, a greeting I send to you_

_Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend. _

"It's so great to see you! Where have you been?" asked Hermione as she and Draco slipped into a booth. Draco placed the drinks they had just ordered on the table.

_a__, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh__a, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh__a, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh__a, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh_

"Oh well I left for Greek Villa just after 7th year," He explained drowning his shot, "got to the Malfoy Manor early this morning."

_Come on now, honey_

_bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when you're good to go_

_Come on now, sugar__ bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_just__ remember me when._

Hermione nodded the truth was that she had missed her good friend Draco after he disappeared after school. In 7th year they had both been chosen for Heads. After about a month of fighting they called a truce. What seemed to be a good situation just got better. By early spring they had become good friends. Draco had realized that someone's blood didn't matter but not after much of a fight. Hermione was patient though knowing that she was trying to change the foundation that he had grown up on. She was happy to say that in her mission had come out a success.

Hermione knew Draco's bad points like being selfish, having a huge ego, and his snobbery. But she knew his good points to like his quick thinking and loyalty.

_It's something I said, or someone I know._

_Or you called me up, maybe I wasn't home._

_Now everybody needs some time__ and everybody know_

_The rest of it's fine_

_And everybody knows that._

Draco in turn knew Hermione good and bad points as well good being her brain power, bravery. With bad being her nagging, and sometime annoying moments. But taking the cake of her bad points of Hermione was her Pride. Draco knew just how bad her pride was and knew how far to go with that.

In other words they knew which buttons to push and when. Ok they knew each other well.

Draco signaled over another round of drinks and knew his sight was beginning to blur but he really didn't care. He figured Hermione wouldn't get drunk and he'd be ok.

_Come on now, sugar __bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when you're good to go_

_Come on now, honey__ bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when._

"It's been hard in London for most with the war breaking down the economy," stated Hermione drinking down another shot, "the unemployment rate is way up."

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends, hey __hey_

Hermione cringed openly as she drank her shot, "Me, being apart of that group."

Draco put on a fake shock face, "Wait are you telling me that the Great Hermione Great, ex Head girl, Queen of the bossy boots, is without a job!"

_a__, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh__a, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh__a, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh__a, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh_

Hermione pretended to laugh and threw the olive that was in her drink at him. It hit him right squarely in his pointy nose. His face became tight as Hermione cracked up really laughing and weakly made the signal for another drink. Another shot made its way right into Hermione's hand which she quickly drank down. By now she had had way too many drinks.

_A long time ago, we used to be friends_

_But I haven't thought of you lately at all_

_If ever again, a greeting I send to you_

_Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend._

She was started to look drunk in Draco's opinion but he knew he was getting drunk too. He looked at her weirdly. "I-I-I-I t-think you-u my-y-y have had a little to much to drinky drinky," he teased trying to take the shot glass from Hermione's grip.

"Waaaaa?" She asked in a giggly voice, "Noooo! Nooo! My drinky!" She yelled pulling on the shot glass.

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends,_

After about ten minutes Draco finally got the glass away from her to leave her whining.

He looked at it and drank it down. He turned back to Hermione and grinned charmingly. She just giggled in return and that was the last thing she remembered.

_a__, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh__a, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh__a, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh__a, ah-__ahh__-__ahh-ahh_

* * *

Edit: I hate the fact that I added lyrics to this chapter but what can I say?

I love this chapter. You see the first chapter got me in a pickle for time. So this was an important scene for the next chapie. If anyone doesn't understand why Draco has changed sorry but comment and I'll get back to you. I need comments for I might just quit because why write if no ones going to give me feed back so Please! The music I used in here was The Dandy Warhols-we used to be friends and Shakira-Hips don't lie. Well that's all...

Ellie OUT!


	4. What I do or who!

Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own anything... jeez that sounds depressing.

* * *

Hermione woke up her head was pounding in an unearthly matter. The sun was clearly seen high in the sky now and the noises from the lunch hour traffic could be heard all the way up in her creaky apartment. The noise of honking horns and the people working on the sidewalks right below her, in heart of downtown London, did not help her head. Everything in her sight seemed to be way too fuzzy. Stared up at the white ceiling of her apartment bedroom and groaned.

She'd gotten drunk.

Hermione Jane Granger blew off plans with people who were practically family to go to a club and get drunk.

"Why the hell did I do that?" she asked herself quietly.

She looked over to her alarm clock it read 2:06 PM. She had over slept. She had never slept past noon in her whole life. She sat up and wrapped the covers around her not wanting to escape there warmth. She was so tired that she didn't notice the clothes all over the floor. She slipped on her frog slippers and walked into the hallway. Her feet make a soft scraping sound on the hard wood floors. She about in the middle of the hallway when she smelt something cooking. Assuming Emma was trying to cook again and not wanting another disaster like before she hurried into the joined living room and kitchen. What she saw shocked her.

"Good morning, Love!"

There he was Draco Malfoy in nothing but a pair of black boxers cooking bacon and eggs on Hermione old rusted stove. So Hermione did the proper thing that anyone one do. She screamed... a lot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

Draco not knowing what was going on quickly started screaming to, "Uh Ahh? Ahhhh?"

Hermione gave him a 'what's wrong with you!' look before quickly picking up a near by magazine and throwing it at him. She missed sourly and watched in horror as it landed straight into the flames. It quickly caught fire and engulfed the stove.

Hermione pointed behind the unknowing Draco and screamed some more. Draco made a what gesture with his hands before looking behind him and then looking back at Hermione trying not to laugh. He pulled out his wand calmly and cast the Aguamenti charm sending a jet of water on the stove to put out the fire.

After that was over Hermione just stared at Draco with the oddest look on her face finally she spoke.

"Why in the name of Merlin are you in my house cooking in my kitchen in only your bleeding boxers?" asked Hermione raising her voice to a high squeak.

Draco looked at her strangely for a moment trying to piece her question together. Suddenly his face changed to one of understanding.

"You don't remember last night do you?" he asked almost shyly.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and realized something since she had woken up. A) She didn't remember a lot from last night B) There were clothes she had been wearing last night and what she remembered Draco wearing last night, all over the room and finally C) she was only wearing the covers from her bed.

She slowly opened her eyes and picked up her Victoria Secret bra of the lamp shade and then looked back up at Draco.

"We didn't... did we?" she asked quietly.

Draco nodded and grinned as he magic-ed the pan, eggs, and bacon away.

"And you don't regret it in the least do you?" Hermione asked as she picked up more of there clothes confused as to why he was grinning. Well she had an idea but she rather not think about that.

"No, I mean the drinks cleared our minds and made us realize the attraction between us that we had been denying even when we were friends as heads and-" he explained before she cut him off.

"No, no, no, no," stated Hermione firmly in a dark almost bitter voice stepping towards Draco until she was very close to him. What the hell was he thinking 'The drinks cleared out heads' who says that?

"No," she finished shoving his clothes in his arms, opening the door and starting to shove him out it until she saw who was standing just outside the door.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry.

"Harry! Ron!" yelled Hermione in disgust placing her nose a little higher in the air to show she was unaffected by their presence.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron in anger.

"Harry!" yelled Ron again gesturing to Hermione and Draco.

"Ron!" Harry replied with a look of murder in his famous green eyes.

"And Potty and Weasel now that we all know each other would you please excuse us as you can see we're a bit busy," drawled out Draco as he lazily tried to close the door on them both.

Hermione's face was now gaining in a blush mixed with angry red color knowing what it must now look like to Harry and Ron. Yep her in nothing but a bed cover and Draco in his boxers. Why she was surprised they hadn't fainted.

"Now, wait a minute, you get out of here to!" She yelled forcing his clothes into his hands again and shoving him out the door.

She pushed the door shut but to her detest she was out of luck, for there were three grown men pushing on the door to open. Damn. She reached across the kitchen counter for her wand and used it to cast a charm that sealed the door shut.

She could hear them pounding but the door didn't budge.

A grin creep to her face and she danced, "Go Hermione! Go Hermione! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!"

Suddenly there was a pop behind her and froze and then spun around to see Ron and Harry there arms crossed looking at her their eyes on fire.

"Ohh umm," she paused and gave a weak smile before grabbing a nearby calendar, "Opps wrong month!" she said before throwing it behind her where it landed in the trash.

They burst out yelling at her demanding an excuse. Hermione cringed before realizing that these people who she was still mad at were yelling at her when she should be the one yelling.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! NOW!" she yelled loudly, they turned silent.

"Now first why the hell are you here!"

"Well you didn't come to the train station or to Mrs. Weasley dinner! Everyone was worried sick! We thought that maybe you had been attacked or hurt so we came rushing here to find you shacked up with _Malfoy!_" yelled Harry, his face full of disgust.

"Yeah, Emma said you'd be right along but you were out all night! We were worried and then this morning we read the paper and are completely shocked! And I'm deeply hurt!" yelled Ron still as red as an apple.

"Wha- what's in the paper?" Hermione asked having no idea what they were talking about.

Harry looked around the living room for a moment before grabbing a newspaper off the coffee table and shoving it Hermione. Hermione looked down confused when she saw in huge blinking letters

**HERO PARTIES WITH MALFOY HEIR**

**It has come to our attention that late last night, after her not showing up at Kingcross station at the promised time, that newly named Hero, Hermione Granger, was seen with Heir to the Malfoy fortune and **_**Witch Weekly's **_**Hottest Wizard Alive winner, Draco Malfoy. Our sources tell us that the pair ****were**** making out in their booth for most of the night before leaving together. More on page 5.**

Beside this was a picture of Hermione and Draco in there booth at the club making out. Hermione was in his lap and they seemed to be in there own little world. Every once in a while they'd break apart for air and grin at each other and then wave at the reader.

Funny Hermione couldn't remember doing that.

At all.

Not able to look at this any longer she drifted to the couch and sat down her mind working. Harry whose face had now returned to its normal color sat down on the chair opposite her. Ron's face was still as red as all was pacing behind where Harry sat in the chair.

"I don't remember that...," she mumbled to herself but Ron heard it.

"I suppose you don't remember your commitment to me as well!" He yelled.

Hermione then snapped she shot straight out of her seat on the couch, "I have no commitment to either you or Harry! You both ruined that when you left me here while you to went off on your little adventure! I have a life all to myself now and it is really none of your business what I do-or who!"

"Oh really then why did you research for us whenever we need information? Huh?" snapped Ron.

"The only reason I helped you two was so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have to cry over another dead son!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione let's not go through the dramatics! Just admit it! We have never been over!"

Hermione was silent, one of those silences that is so tense you hold your breath without even knowing it.

Hermione pointed towards the door and said in a deathly whisper, "Out."

Harry looked towards Hermione and then towards Ron. He stood and took Ron's arm, "Come on lets go," he said. Then with another pop they were gone.

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. All this yelling and drama had only added to her hangover headache. She calmly walked back into her room and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a simple huddy. She then walked back into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She sat back down in the chair Harry and sat in only moments ago.

She looked toward the bookshelf raised her wand and said, "Accio Photo album!"

A big book came flying towards Hermione and landed gracefully in her open palm. She tucked her feet under her and opened the book. You could tell by looking at the book it hadn't been opened in a long time. Hermione blew the dust off it and brushed it off with her palm. She flipped threw pages of pictures until she came to the one of her's, Harry's and Ron's graduation.

She watched as her picture self hugged Harry in delight and then turned to kiss Ron while putting her arms around him. Harry looked happy on at his friend's lovey dovey moment. Hermione (in pic) was laughing with Ron about something. Suddenly they all looked up at Hermione (outside the pic) and waved during a group hug.

Hermione smiled bitterly at the picture before allowing herself to do something she rarely did.

She cried.

* * *

I'm getting major writers block with this story now there like so many places I can go that I can't pick. Review please and read my other stories!


	5. Avenging your jumper

Disclaimer: Seriously can we move on from this now? We all know I'm not J.K. she's to busy outing fictional characters lol

* * *

After a few minutes Hermione pulled herself together and looked around the room again.

It was utterly destroyed.

There was a shattered vase on the floor and a dent in the wall that she had no idea how it got there. She could not bring Emma back here.

Hermione got up putting the Photo Album back on the shelf and sighed. She took out her wand and summoned her suitcases and conjured some moving boxes. After about ten minute she had the suitcases and boxes packing them selves.

Hermione walked down stairs to pay the landlord her last amount of rent and explained she was moving.

After she came back from the landlord office she found Emma steadily unpacking everything the magic was packing. Hermione leaned on the wall, carefully hidden from view.

"Hey! Stop! NO! That mine!" yelled Emma pulling on the jumper with a un seen force.

Hermione watched quietly at the sweater ripped in two.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emma screamed in pure anguish.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she yelled almost sobbing as she sunk to the floor.

"Merlin! Why have you forsaken me?" She asked looking up at the sky.

Hermione sighed and smiled at her niece's dramatic antics.

She calmly walk by, "Dear if you keep on crying you'll mess up your eyeliner," she explained picking up the other clothes and placing them back in the suitcase while dodging moving clothes.

"No use crying over spilled potion," she stated frankly.

Emma looked up at her Aunt and glared as she cradled her ripped shirt. Hermione looked around and then down at the ripped shirt in Emma's hands.

"Come on, give it," She coaxed softly grabbing some of the shirt.

Emma's glare intensified and she held tightly to the shirt. Hermione gave another tug.

"Come on now!" she grunted.

"Never!" Emma cried out passionately.

Suddenly the fabric ripped again sending Hermione flying into the wall and Emma still standing. Hermione struggled to get up and coughed from dust she had kicked up. Emma looked more closely at the piece of fabric.

"Oh, this isn't mine," She declared smiling as though all was saved.

"It must be yours," she stated before dropping it on the floor and walking off to her room.

Hermione finally got up without the help of her niece. She put her hand on her back as she hobbled over to the fallen clothing. She looked closely at the warm red fabric.

"Donut!" she yelled before sighing again at the fabric and throwing it in the trash.

Hermione then realized that Emma hadn't come home last night. Her niece who was only weeks away from being seventeen had stayed out all night long. Hermione bit the side of her mouth for a moment before stalking towards Emma's room.

Her jumper would be avenged.

* * *

"Would be as so kindly as to explain to me why my sixteen year old niece came walking in after being out all night?" asked Hermione slyly.

Emma looked up from her own packing and smirked.

"You see that would be grounds for punishment if it were true," she explained with an air of spite in her voice.

"Ok, enough walking about the truth, spit it out. What do you mean," demanded Hermione feeling angry at her niece's ungrateful tone.

Emma turned and looked her straight in the eyes, "I mean when it was about mid-night. I was reading up on my Russian in the living room. When my Aunt Hermione Jane Granger came rushing in attached at the mouth with _Witch Weekly __Sexist Man Alive_Draco Malfoy," she paused noticing her Aunt color fading.

"But listen it gets worst. At this time I'm absolutely gob smacked but to top it off you and he started to remove your clothes. So I did the logical thing I ran out the door caught a cab and went straight to the Weasley's. They asked why I was there and me being the evil mastermind I am, came up with a nice little lie that got me lots of sugar cookies. But I am sure you remember all that," she finished turning back to her packing.

Hermione froze she had been caught almost baby making infront of her sixteen year old niece and didn't even remember it. She snapped back and walked over to Emma.

"I'll give you 100 galloens and a raise in you trust fund if you make all of that erase from your mind," she offered.

Emma looked at her for a moment, "You know what, I'll be nice and let you off free. I don't want that image burned inside my skull anymore then you or the pope does," she finished smiling.

Hermione put her hand on Emma's shoulders, "I knew you weren't evil I tried to tell your Father their were no triple sixes on you little head," she said kissing Emma on her forehead in a motherly way before walking out.

As Hermione was in the door way and about to be out of sight Emma smirked, "So tell me what he any good?" She asked.

Hermione looked appalled, "Oh you dirty little girl! I demand to know who has filled your head with all these filthy thoughts!" demanded Hermione stopping in the door way.

"Fred and George... but then again your little performance last night with Mr. Malfoy was very informative," she added teasing.

Hermione huffed angrily and stalked off down the hall, "I'm off to find a nice big house far away from here and the Weasley's."

"Yeah well good luck with that! They're so many of them! They're everywhere!" Emma added from the other side of the apartment.

* * *

Hermione was touring a large Manor house and it was everything she could have dreamed for.

It was far away from the Weasley's.

The Manor was on the edge of a lovely little lake that looked so inviting and undisturbed by the world at all and looked very tropical.

The house looked friendly to. It was a sandy stoned color with beautiful rose vines growing up it giving it a kind of Italian look.

It had many towers and lovely stain glass windows. There was a ball room, thirty bedrooms, sixteen bathrooms, and many other unused rooms. Large marble fireplaces were in each room. There was a study, an indoor pool, and a work out area that Hermione knew would keep her busy and her mind off other things. There was a small one person kitchen and even a muggle car garage. It came with a large amount of grounds including a horse stable with six purebred horses.

To top this there was an underground kitchen and home around for house elves. Hermione planned to buy many and free them and maybe hire some for cooking but she still would not condone slavery.

The best thing about the house was it came fully furnished. That made Hermione _very_ happy.

"The total comes to 950,000 galloens," stated the sales woman with strawberry blonde hair and a big smile that scared Hermione a little.

"Fine, how soon can my niece and I move in?" Hermione asked.

"Oh dear, you can move in today!"

Hermione gave a fake smile as the short woman started jumping up and down and clapping her hands in delight.

"Yea... you seem happy and I'm the one buying the house," she stated dully.

"Oh, I work on commission," the woman answered.

Hermione made a small, "Oh."

* * *

_Two hours later_

Hermione was putting up her books when she heard stomping, worried Emma had fallen and hurt herself she dropped the book in her hand and rushed outside her study and looked down the hall towards the stairs.

She found Emma a huge smile on her face jumping up and down the grand staircase. She was wearing jeans and a Gryffindor red jumper from Hogwarts. Her long brown hair was in a lose bun with her bangs hanging loose. She looked up and saw her Aunt's weird expression and smiled even more.

"Aunt Hermione! We have stairs!" she stomped the stair with her bunny slipper covered foot to show the stair.

"Yeah they're made of wood too!" mocked Hermione.

Emma was unfazed by her Aunt's sarcasm, "Two hundred stairs to be exact! I counted twice!"

"Ok then but you do realize that you go back to school tomorrow for exams and it's getting late so maybe you should go to sleep hmm?"

Emma's face changed, "Damn!" she yelled before running upstairs and to her bedroom.

Hermione sighed she now was able to provide for her brother's daughter like she deserved. Plus she was safe from the Weasley's but for some reason she felt oddly sad, bitter even. She shrugged this off and headed up to her own bedroom knowing soon she would be all alone in the old Manor.

* * *

Long awaited and here you are! I've been really stressed lately with trying to keep my other stories updated as well but here it is.

devil'lil: Thanks!

MercuryAshlingPrincess: Thanks for the support and I got those reviews! So hope you liked this chapter.

BeInMyEyes: Thanks! That's a really nice thing to say.

LBuccalo: Here's some more Emma and Hermione for you.

ginny278: Thanks Here's the next chapter.

DkAngelAnime: Thanks I don't think I'll be having problems with Reviews anymore or at least hopefully. I'm trying very hard to make this funnier then most Draco/ Hermione fics. I have the same problems with the information passing but you'll understand more about this story later.

Review!


	6. Emma's Sad Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter only the plot and Emma the character.

* * *

"Ok, now are you sure you'll be fine? Don't need anymore money? Cookies?" Asked Hermione hugging Emma.

They were at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Emma was about to board the Hogwarts Express. The sounds of owls being loaded on the train and parents saying their final good byes to their children rang loudly echoing almost off the stone walls.

"Aunt Hermione, I'll be fine, if you give me anymore cookie's I'll be too fat to play Quidditch and Wood wouldn't be pleased with that," Hermione opened her mouth but Emma cut her off, "and don't even get me started on the money. I'm officially loaded ok? I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."

Hermione smiled and quickly smoothed out a bit of frizz in her niece's hair before kissing her on the forehead. She'd always taken extra time on her nieces hair so she wouldn't be picked on like Hermione had in the past. She bit her lip and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"It's just that this will really be the last time I see you as my baby and when you come off that train next time you'll be all grown up. No more owling for help with homework or asking advice on boys and watching me struggle to come up with an answer."

Emma laughed at this.

"I have to let go," Hermione stated blankly her eyes gathering in tears.

"Aunt Hermione, I'll always be your little Emma, ok maybe without the homework asking but when have I ever missed a chance to watch you try and answer boy problems?"

Hermione smiled when suddenly the train started to move, "Oh my! Go! Hurry before you miss the train!"

Emma ran off and jumped in one of the open door ways and hung out slightly.

"Bye, Aunt Hermione!" she said beaming.

"Bye," whispered Hermione as she waved.

* * *

Hermione decided to walk to her destination. She had something to do before going back to her big lonely Manor just yet.

The sun started to fade out above her and it started to lightly rain. Hermione having lived in London for quite a while simply flipped the hood of her jacket over her head and walked on.

After a good long walk the rain was lightening up so Hermione put down her hood. She bought four red roses from a small flower store with the small bit of muggle money she always kept on her.

Not too long after that she had reached her destination.

In front of her lay a large old style grave yard frame in an old black fence. Hermione pushed open the large gate and walked in. She made her way to the back encountering a few elderly people she was sure were here morning their dead spouse. Staying with them too long felt like she was intruding on something very private so she moved on quickly to the corner of the grave yard until she stood in front of different grave stone's all no more then three years old.

She started from the two right that read.

Justin Franklin Granger

March 2, 1972 to June 28, 1990

Loving Son, Brother, Husband, and Father

A soul taken so young

This was Hermione's older brother, pride and joy of their parents and Emma's father.

Next was his wife Emma's mother.

Arella Perdita Granger

October 8, 1973 to June 28, 1990

Loving Daughter, Wife, and Mother

Arella our Angel on Earth

Hermione's sister-in-law and the mother Emma.

Both killed in a car crash.

Hermione knelt down in front of their graves and wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly she was hit with memories she could no longer hold back. So she closed her eyes and let them overflow.

_(Flashback)_

_Hermione first saw her niece when she got off the train from Hogwarts at the end of her first year. She'd thought the baby was the cutest thing in the world. With her fuzzy blond hair though she was told it would darken into brown once she grew older like her mother's, __Arella_

_It was a happy moment but the new proud parents wouldn't be able to celebrate for long._

_The next week while driving home from a business dinner party their car crashed off a cliff in Dover._

_(Flash back end)_

Hermione had never felt so much pain in her young life. She had always been close to her older brother but she didn't cry she turned her grief into fuel to protect the little piece of him left on earth.

Emma.

Emma became part of the family sort of like the younger sister Hermione never had. Hermione taught her things and read to her every night even though she couldn't understand. Every night during the summer at exactly midnight for some reason Emma would wake up screaming. Hermione would wake up and comfort the child so her parents could sleep for they had a job to go to in the morning.

Hermione never mentioned this to Harry or Ron. She herself didn't know why exactly. Maybe she just wanted something to herself. The three shared so much already.

She let her eyes have one last rake over their graves before moving on to the other to.

Nicholas Mathew Granger

December 30, 1954 to July 13, 1997

Loving Son, Husband, and Father.

Nicholas the wind beneath our wings.

Hermione father.

Kate Heather Granger

May 25, 1953 to July 13, 1997

Loving Daughter, Wife, and Mother.

Kate the light of our lives.

Hermione's mother.

_(Flashback)_

_Hermione had not left the house once since Harry and Ron had betrayed her. She felt alone. Owls from the Weasley's were coming in her house so fast that she was surprised the owls had anywhere to land anymore._

_She just watched Jerry Springer and drank a lot of hot coco even though __is was__ in the beginning of May. She was wearing the same grey __huddy__ and jeans from yesterday. She had her curly hair up in a messy some what greasy bun._

_In other words Hermione was doing some pretty odd things._

_Suddenly her side kick rang it seemed odd that something with that cheery kind of ring could sound in this horrible time. Almost abnormal, Hermione slide it opened and placed it to her ear._

_"Hello?"_

_"Yes, is this Miss. Granger?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I'm Doctor Roberts from Maple Tree Hospital. There's been an accident-"_

_Hermione had already __apparated__ to the hospital parking lot._

_Hermione still had night terrors to this day about running down the bright hallways searching for the room that the nurse had told her. The room number was 313 not a lucky number._

_Suddenly she stopped a small thirteen year old Emma. She was small for her age with her sandy locks in two small braided pig tails. She sat on a chair pushed to the side of the hallway looking in room 313. Her legs not long enough to touch the ground swung loosely. In front of her an older woman knelt and seemed to be talking to her. Emma only stared blankly behind the woman into the hospital room as the doctors were putting white sheets over her __Grand__mamma __and Grandpapa. _

_Hermione ran forward pushing the woman aside lightly and picking up Emma. She hugged her fiercely, to her surprise though she didn't here sobbing coming from the sweet little girl she just babbled on happily about how happy she was to see her Auntie._

_"Auntie!__ I can't believe your here! I have so much to tell you! I read this new book called "The Giver" and it's great!" she went on and on._

_Hermione turned to the doctor that had just walked out of her parent room._

_"Are you Miss. Granger?" Hermione nodded._

_"Wow, that was quick" Hermione made a move to dismiss this._

_"What happened?"_

_"I'm sorry to tell you that your parents both had strokes we couldn't help them they died."_

_Hermione held in a sob and nodded with a quiet, "Thank you," before turning to the woman. At the same time? This only ever happened to her._

_"Who are you?" The woman held out her hand to shake._

_"Nora Whitfield from Child Services," Hermione shook her hand, "seeing as your Emma's only living relative I need you to sign a few papers so you can take her to your home."_

_Hermione without a single second thought signed that papers their in her old dirty clothes on the hospital chair. From then on Hermione had to face things. She couldn't mop anymore for she had another life counting on her._

_(End __of __flash back)_

Hermione sighed wiping the tears off of her blushed cheeks. She placed a single red rose on each stone and kissed the stones gently before standing up and disapparated home.

* * *

Some things I want to make clear.

1: Emma is 16 she skipped a year at Hogwarts and she's about to graduate Head Girl (just like Hermione was) but she went home on a school vacation. (Hogwarts has those now so deal with it! lol)

2: Emma was born on March 25, 1990. MY B-DAY! All I have to say is I'm allowed one selfish moment.

3: Emma's full name is Emma Elizabeth Granger. For the Queen! lol

4: According to hp-lexicon Hermione was born on September 19, 1979.

5: Also according to hp-lexicon Draco was born on June 5, 1980 so he's just a bit younger then Hermione.

6: "Wood" is Daniel Wood Oliver Woods son with Cho Chang. Made up by me. Not a Cho/Oliver ship just thought it might work.

Thanks everyone that was the most deep chapter almost no jokes but I decided you needed to know about Emma's past hint the chapter name. Well I have to go Gilmore Girls is coming on. Review!


	7. When a know it all asks a question

_Edited and much better in my opinion! Also now with disclaimer! lol_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... still.  
_

* * *

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick..._

Hermione sat in the corner of her library trying to read but couldn't for the life of her focus. Finally, she slammed the book closed and placed it on the book shelf while muttering a small sorry for slamming it shut. She walked into the main hall and grabbed a cloak and stuffed her wand in it's pocket before stepping outside into the sun.

It shown oddly bright for mid May. A sure sign that summer was to arrive soon. Towards the lake, Hermione walked softly. She engulfed herself in deep thought.

Too much had happened.

She had moved from a falling apart apartment to a lovely Manor. She had slept with Draco. She had basically told her friends of seven years to fuck off in not so many words. It was no lie she needed to start again. She couldn't run away from it, it just piled up. She had to face them all of them. One by one would be best but whom first?

She suddenly heard a soft melody playing from inside her cloak pocket. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she grabbed her side kick from her pocket. She pushed the answer button holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, dear, it's Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione's mind went into over drive Mrs. Weasley never called she hated the phone. It reminded her to much of her late husband's obsession with muggle stuff. Hermione tried to keep her voice calm but failed.

"Mrs. Weasley? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Oh dear, I need your help, it's Harry, he went out last night with Ronald but only Ronald came back... stone drunk to be honest."

In the back ground she could here Ron singing a old off key tune she remembered hearing in forth year at the World Cup.

"Mione', I wove youuuuu. Mione' I doooooooo, When we're apart, My heart beats only for youuuuu!" then there was bang and she heard Fred's voice shouting at him to shut up.

"Dear, I'm a bit held up over here, could you maybe try and find Harry? I do worry for the poor boy."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," answered Hermione not really thinking.

Hermione could practically feel Mrs. Weasley's grin on the other line, "Why thank you, dear! Take care."

Hermione waited for a moment but Mrs. Weasley didn't hang up finally she heard Mrs. Weasley call for Fred to help her with the damn phone thingy. Hermione laughed and hung up.

She thought on it a moment and just knew where Harry must be. She bit the inside of her lip she stood brushing the little traces of dirt off her cloak and Apparated with a pop to Number Twelve Grimmauld place.

It had seemed fate had chosen whom she was to confront first.

* * *

Grimmauld place was in raving mess. The dust surrounded Hermione and almost made her want to cast a bubble head charm. Chairs were over turned and half the ceiling was caving in leaving wood shards and boards in Hermione's path.

She pushed through to the kitchen, earning herself plenty of splinters. She finally peeked in the kitchen door to see Harry's form slouched over the table. She hurried over to him lifting him up into the sitting position.

"Mione'?" He grunted.

"Shh shh, I'm right here," she whispered in a motherly tone she used with Emma.

She summoned a flame at the tip of her wand and lit the few dusty candles around the room causing the room to glow.

This was when she got a good look at Harry. He had a few cuts on his face and a nasty cut on his hand. The other hand clutched a large bottle of Fire whiskey. There was a pile of puke beside the table. Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust before casting a cleaning spell on it.

Hermione gave a disapproving look and Harry smirked lightly before releasing the bottle. She hurried over to the counter and summoned a glass with water in it along with a small tray of crackers. She walked back over the table and placed the food in front of Harry.

"Eat," Hermione stated simply taking one of Harry's hands and healing it.

"No," he denial groggily, "I can't keep anything down."

Suddenly he turned away from Hermione and gagged again but nothing came out.

"If you don't eat, you'll have nothing to puke," She sighed handing him a cracker, "It'll hurt worst. Here take this it'll be easy on your stomach."

Harry glared lightly at her before taking the cracker and nibbling slightly on it. Hermione tapped the bruises and the cuts on his face healing them. She leaned back on the chair silently and waited.

Harry turned to her, "How did you know I was here?"

Hermione studied him for a moment, "I'll answer your questions if you answer mine," she waited to see him finally nod.

"You didn't go to the Burrow, just a educated guess," reasoned Hermione.

"My turn?" she asked Harry nodded again.

Hermione took a deep breath called on her Gryffindor bravery, "...Why did you leave me behind? I know why Ron did, his all timely arrogance got to him, but why did you go along with it?"

Harry drank some of his water and stared at the remaining amount for a moment.

"We planned it," he stated honestly in a sore voice, "Ron and I talked... he told me if your life was on the line he would most certainly lose his."

He lifted his eyes to Hermione, "Now that I think back to it... he probably just wanted to prove himself to you."

He was quiet as he met Hermione's cold stare for a moment before turning back to the glass, "My turn."

Hermione cocked her eyebrows momentarily, "Ask away I wasn't called know-it-all in school for nothing."

Harry smiled, "Witty as always," Hermione's face returned to it's coldness.

"What did you do?"

"When?"

"After we left you and who's Emma?"

Hermione massaged her neck and shifted in her chair so she sat straighter.

"There are things... During school that neither you nor Ron knew about," Harry waited patiently.

"I had a brother... Justin... he was older then me, much older, so much older that he's had his first child in my first year."

"She was perfect when I first saw her, only three months old, she had the prettiest blue eyes," Hermione reminisced fondly.

"Emma," connected Harry faintly.

"Yes, Emma only a few months into the summer my brother and his wife, Arella... their car went off a cliff... Emma wasn't inside, thank god, she was with my parents," Hermione looked down towards her hands.

"She became my little sister... I knew early on she was a witch... little things like once I walked in on her and she was making her dolls dancing and fly in the air all by herself."

"I don't know why I never told you guys... I guess we were always so busy dealing with Voldemort. I guess there is something nice about having it to yourself."

"A few weeks after you guess left, I hadn't left the house. Life seemed to stop," Hermione smiled bitterly and looked up at Harry who was listening intently.

"I just sat every day on my old couch in the same clothes eating ice cream and watching Jerry Springer. Emma was still in the care of my parents. Then I got a phone call," Harry visibly gulped.

Hermione's eye stung oddly, "They had died and Emma was so young. She- She saw them...," Hermione wiped a small tear that had escaped her eye.

"She saw them die...ju- just like you saw your parents die. But she was old enough to understand... to... to remember it fully."

"I signed papers that night that placed her in my charge. I couldn't mope anymore. I had to take care of her. Comfort her when she woke up with a nightmare. Cook her snacks. Everything," Hermione sighed.

Silence filled the room, the candles flickered, Harry was processing everything. Suddenly he looked up a grim expression painted on his face.

"What happened to us 'Mione?" Hermione looked at him oddly.

"We?"

"You, me, Ron. All we did was help the world and look how it paid us back!" He suddenly shot out of his seat, "You and Ron- used to be so happy! Now look! You've broken each others hearts!"

Hermione stood up steadily as well, "I am not broken," She declared firmly.

"Really?" Harry challenged, "Look at yourself Hermione! Take a long look in the mirror the only time you smile is when your remember something about the past!"

"Harry, I think its best you sit down, you're not well," she suggested in a tight voice.

"I mean come on! Jerry Springer? You've covered it up now very well, mind you, but I can see it! I can you are torn up inside and you are scared! But Her-"

Hermione shook violently her anger mounting, "I AM NOT BROKEN!"

She quickly rounded the table and was face to face with an unfrightened Harry.

"HOW DARE YOU WALTZ IN HERE AND READ ME LIKE A BOOK! I AM DOING JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU OR RONALD! I DON'T NEED EITHER OF YOU!"

"IT TOOK ME YEARS TO BE AS SOLID AS I AM RIGHT NOW! DO NOT TELL ME THAT THE WALL I HAVE BUILT AROUND MYSELF HAS BEEN BROKEN! THAT I AM NO LONGER PROTECTED! THAT I'M WEAK AND MEEK AS THE BOTH OF YOU THOUGHT SO LONG AGO!"

Harry took her wrist and forced her to look at him, "Hermione... you just broke your wall. Let it go."

Hermione locked her jaw her eyes began to burn with renewed fire. Her vision began to blur. She fought it, with all her will, and all her heart but it wasn't enough. Her face began to retract and shake. She cried hopelessly. Harry pulled her into his shoulder Hermione could not help but to sob and sob.

Harry hugged her fiercely, "I'm so sorry Hermione... we just... we couldn't lose you," he explain stroking her frizzy curls, "I am so sorry."

He didn't comment that he'd like to be able to use his arm after this, when she held more tightly to him. Hermione had always been there when Ron or himself needed her. He was going to return the favor for the both of them. He couldn't help but believe that she had suffered more then anyone. The stress of constantly having to be ready for anything and calm, cool, and collected. It seemed odd that Hermione Granger who was always so perfect down to the last detail was now falling apart on his shoulder. He knew this suddenly as her heartbreaking sobs slowed.

Hermione pulled back, "I'm ok."

She straightened her clothes and un-rumpled the folds she had created on Harry's shirt while sniffing a small, "Sorry"

Harry smiled, "Always a neat freak," he teased.

"I resent that!" she stated rumpling back up his shirt, "There! I win!"

Harry laughed, "Come on, I want to see your new home," Harry prompted pushing open the old kitchen door open it for Hermione.

She started to walk out but stopped turning. She bit her lip and straightened out the sleeve again.

Harry's and Hermione's laughs filled the air as they stepped out into hot sun.

For both of them it was a new start. For Hermione it was just one step to returning to her old self.

* * *

Melodrama I know but I needed to show that Hermione would forgive Harry. Please Review it's getting hard to write since school started and your reviews keep me driven.

This is Elaina saying drama is Law & Order on TNT lol


	8. Hermione always made the best tea

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. It wasn't long before the cool relief of spring started to fade into the hot unyielding days of summer. There was a feeling in the air. A feeling of change. A feeling of freedom.

Of happiness.

Harry and Hermione spent their time together. They caught up on all sorts of things. They remembered happier times but both seemed to have an unseen treaty not to talk about two things.

The war and Ron.

Other than that they were happy.

"Oh my goodness your face was so red! I just knew Cho had kissed you!" laughed Hermione.

"Ok, enough of picking on me," said a blushing Harry.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm not ashamed of having my first kiss with Viktor Krum"

"Well, yeah he's a world famous Quidditch Player," Harry said smoothly, "Anyways, have you talked to Ron lately?"

"No and I don't intend to," stated Hermione getting up and walking behind the kitchen counter.

"He really misses you 'Mione"

Hermione gave no comment but her lips were tightening.

"I mean can you really be mad at him for trying to protect you?"

Hermione smiled at this, "You'd be amazed at with I can be mad at."

"In all seriousness, Hermione."

"Really, I'm not kidding, I had a long passionate hate of tomatoes from an early age."

Harry gave her a pointed look causing Hermione to look down slightly.

"Listen, I thought we weren't going to talk about this."

Harry got up and joined her in the kitchen.

"Hermione, he's been asking where you live... he wants to speak with you."

Hermione turned sharply to face Harry worry splashed on her face.

"And I suppose what I want doesn't matter! You didn't tell him did you?"

Harry looked slightly disgusted, "Of course not! But it might just slip one of these days"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You'd be amazed at what I dare," Harry answered mocking her.

Hermione huffed angrily and returned to washing the dishes.

Harry waited a moment before speaking again, "I thought you'd said you would stop running"

"Harry, do you see my feet moving at a fast pace?"

"I meant it as in 'running from your problems' lets take the smart ass down a notch. I mean we were trying to protect you"

"Did it ever occur to you I didn't need you to protect me? I can take care of myself as you can see." Hermione said snapping the dish rag and stomping off in to the sitting room.

"He made a mistake Hermione surely your not going to hold that to him for the rest of his life!"

Hermione turned the corner but Harry ran up and stopped in front of her, "Would you rather have come and he have die?"

Hermione's glare softened against her will, "No" she muttered.

"See you still care for him! Just give him another chance okay 'Mione," Harry asked before grabbing his coat and apparated away.

The night was cold and thunder rolled tightly on the wind. Neither the lightening nor the wind was what caused her restless sleep. No, it was memories, memories she didn't welcome.

_(Flash __back__)_

_"'Mione,__ no!__ You have to stay!" yelled Ron._

_"What! Are you insane? I'm going!" stated Hermione pushing ahead._

_"No, Hermione you're not," said Harry in a firm voice._

_Hermione stopped, sensing this wasn't a game anymore._

_"Listen, everything we've done has been working up to this point and if you think I'm not going to help you, __are__ sorely mistaken."_

_"Hermione!__ You can't go!" yelled Ron._

_Hermione glared at him and brushed past him making her way for the door. Halfway there something hit her square between the shoulders; she immediately froze up and fell to the floor. She braced her self inside for hitting the floor but found __herself__ in Ron's arms._

_"Hermione, why'd you make me do this?" he muttered laying her down on the couch, sitting on the corner of it by her hip._

_Harry stood in the corner looking out the window silently. Ron shifted his eyes towards him and then back at Hermione. Her insides were burning with unvoiced anger._

_"I'm sorry '__Mione__ but you have to stay," he consoled._

_He sighed brushing back some of her curls. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips._

_She wanted so much to slug him then. He had the audacity to kiss her after he'd stunned her. Wasn't there a law against that?_

_"I love you '__Mione__," he said softly before getting up and with a curt nod to Harry, walked out the door._

_Suddenly the dream changed._

_Hermione and Ron glared at each other across the Gryffindor table. They both were dressed in their Hogwarts robes. _

_Harry looked back in forth between them and then sighed._

_The dream sped threw the rest of the day until it stopped again._

_Ron pushed Hermione slightly against the stone wall of an empty classroom, placing his strong arms on either side of her head. Hermione gave him a kiss wrapping her arms around him neck. His arms found there way to her waist. After a moment they pulled their heads away slightly and stared into eachothers eyes. They both smiled and resumed kissing. Something felt wrong about this. Like the pinpricks you get when you watch a scary movie._

_The dream changed again._

_This time the dream was in the Heads Common room. The fireplace crackled and spat. In the corner a handsome pale blond boy was finishing off a Charms essay. Some of his blonde hair fell to his eyes, he brushed them away impatiently. Suddenly another figure stepped lightly down the stairs._

_She wore a lint free scarlet jumper and a slightly tight pair of dark jeans. Her hair__ was pulled back in a loose pony__ tail with a few curls framing her face. She looked elegant._

_The boy's eyes caught on __her,__ he looked in awe but quickly smiled._

_"Special occasion?" he asked curious._

_The girl blushed shrugging on her cloak, "Meeting Ron at __The__ Three Broomsticks."_

_The boy's smile faded alight but he quickly recovered, his eyes raked over the girl, "Lucky man."_

_The girl smiled back at him before leaving, "Bye Draco"_

_He returned to his paper, "Goodbye Hermione."_

_The dream changed once again._

_Hermione was kissing someone feverishly while sitting on their lap. Suddenly she pulled back revealing who she was kissing._

_It was Draco Malfoy but for some reason she felt no panic._

_He leaned forward and kissed her roughly on the lips and pulling back some of her hair whispered in her ear, "Maybe we should get out of here."_

_Hermione nodded and took Draco hand as he __lead__ her out of the club and into the __apparation__ chamber. Within and instant they were outside Hermione's apartment. She shuffled with her keys foolishly trying to open the door while Draco was kissing her neck._

_Finally the door opened and Draco scooped her up so her legs were around his waist and pushed her lightly against her thin apartment wall. He started kissing her again this time more aggressively. Slowly he let his hands wander up her shirt and finally pulling it off._

_(End Flash back)_

Suddenly Hermione shot up in bed wide awake. She was breathing heavily and looked towards the clock it was 11:02 P.M. She sighed and suddenly heard what had woken her up.

_Ding dong._

Someone was at the door. Hermione stood up and got out of bed wrapping a spare blanket around her, shuffled down stairs, and to the entrance all. She opened the door and immediately slammed it shut.

"Hermione, I'm not leaving you might as well just let me in," stated a voice, determination clearly heard in it.

Hermione grimaced, it was Ron. Harry had told her location.

_'Basta__rd'_ Hermione thought bitterly.

She turned around and opened the door wide, "Come in, wait in the living room. I got to get dressed," she stated clearly annoyed at his presence but he didn't seem to care. He walked his way into the living room and sat down as Hermione ran back up stairs and started to dress.

She had only allowed herself a small glance towards him but she was blow away with even more memories flooding her.

He still had that same old unintentional charm. He looked a bit stronger then last time. Hermione couldn't deny the flutter that entered her stomach when she saw him. It had been easy to hate him when he was hundreds of miles away but now? With him in her house only a few steps away. Would she be able to resist him and his beautiful electric blue eyes?

Hermione took a deep breath now fully dressed in a gray jumper and some jeans. She grabbed her cloak off the rack before leaving her room and walking down the steps.

She stopped at the bottom and turned to walk in the living room. She saw the side of his head sitting on a couch. Once she walked all the way around behind the opposite couch, she got a good look at him.

He had changed alright; he only had a hint of that boyish charm left. He looked older more like a man. There was a small scar right above his eyebrow. His hair was longer then she remembered to. It fell right in his eye but was still the usual bright red she always remembered.

He smiled shocking her into realizing that she'd been staring, "Hey Hermione," he greeted quietly running his hand threw his fiery hair.

She was careful not to show her shock and sighed, "How about some tea?"

His smile faded a little but he nodded anyway. She motioned for him to follow her. She walked her head high as she walked into the sun room. The room was painted in bright gold and it was covered in windows letting the sunlight light it. The marble tile under there feet was spotless. There was a small table stood by the wall and two chairs sat tucked under it.

She made another motion for him to sit down but had to repeat the motion because he wasn't looking at her. His head was looking around in awe. Once his eye caught on Hermione he blushed and turned away to sit down at the table.

Hermione hurried to the kitchen trying to stop her hips from swaying and at the same time trying not to look like she's holding back a number two. Her hands were shaking as she got out the tea bags. She was so nervous and didn't know why.

"Nice place. You've done well for yourself," comment Ron distantly.

"Yeah, well, made a lot of investments and they turned out real well," Hermione answered.

Finally after a long awkward silence Hermione heard the heavenly sound of the tea pot whistling. She placed the sugar and everything on a silver tray and walked back into the room. She set it down on the table and sat down in the other seat.

Ron smiled and took a sip of his tea. He put it back down and smiled broadly, Hermione really wished he'd stop that. It was hard to be mad at him when he so handsomely grinned.

"You always made the best tea," he remembered fondly.

"It's a family recipe," Hermione stated logically.

They were quiet and it wasn't long before they finished their tea. Hermione sent the tray back into the kitchen with a quick flick of her wand. She then turned to Ron and sighed.

"To be honest with you I'd rather throw myself _into_ a burning building than talk to you right now so I'll cut right to the chase," Hermione leaned over the table slightly, "What do you want?"

Ron met her gaze with a sad but determined one.

"I love you and I'm here to tell my side of the story," he explained coolly.

This enraged Hermione, "Your side of the story?" she demanded yelling and rising from her seat.

"Your side of the story, huh? Allow me to tell you the story. You stunned and left me! Don't you dare try and act like what you did was for me!"

"Now that is not true. I was protecting you," he claimed standing as well.

"When did I ever once ask you to protect me? No, don't answer that," Hermione claimed walking out of the room and walked into the hallway, towards the front of the house.

"Hermione! Listen to me!" Ron tried to order running to catch up with her.

"I did it for you! I never meant it to hurt you! Hermione, we can still have everything we dreamed of before! Listen lets just start over and forget the past," Ron said.

"It was most certainly not for me! It was for you! So you could feel big! So you could feel strong! The fact that you have the audacity to come here and lie-"

Suddenly there was a tug on the back of Hermione's cloak. Her feet swept across the floor in one sharp movement causing her to be very close to Ron. Before she could take in what had just happened Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

The kiss wasn't passionate but more pleading on Ron's part. He wanted so badly for her to forgive him. To take him back. To love him again. For things to be like they used to be. Before things got so complicated and their biggest worry was an exam.

Hermione found herself before long being pulled into the kiss. Slowly she started to respond to the kiss, her arms made their way around his neck. She hated herself for giving in to this.

She wanted so badly to just go back to that time when they had nothing to worry about. So many things were better then. Everyone in her family was alive, all the Weasley's, she had a job lined up after Hogwarts, and most of all she had Ron.

He was tempting her now. Of course he could not bring back all the dead or her job but he loved her and was willing to do anything for her. But did she want him to do anything for her? Wasn't that the very reason she was mad at him.

She pulled away yanking her head back. He gave that same lopsided grin at their kiss and leaned forward for another. Hermione pulled back and took her hands from around his neck. His arms seemed to tighten around her when she made the movement to step away.

"Ron, let me go," Hermione whispered.

His grip tightened pulling her even closer to him, "Tell me you love me."

"Ron... let me go," she coaxed.

At once his arms dropped he ran his hand threw his hair, "I shouldn't have come," he mumbled stepping passed Hermione and disapparating with a pop.

* * *

Been a while since I updated so I made this one long. I know there hasn't been a lot of funny lately but we're reaching the climax and well it's going to be a relatively short story. But I hate stories that go on and on and on and really wear out their welcome. It comes to a point where they've played out every plot known to man and some frogs.

I think I should like get a video cam and direct because to be honest I like writing spoken parts more then the settings. You know everyone who reads this has their own idea of what Hermione's house looks like and such.

Anyways hope you enjoyed it and Review please.

Ok one other thing and I just added this after reading some reviews.

TO polkadotnot & IgOTsOmEaPpLeS

IF YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE BALLS TO USE YOUR USERNAME WHILE BITCHING ME OUT, DON'T BITCH ME OUT.

I'M WELL AWARE MY GRAMMERS SUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKSSSSSS. OK I'M FAILING THAT CLASS OK. BUT BITCHING ABOUT MY IDEAS AND MY PLOT WELL THAT'S JUST BULL. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WHY DID YOU READ IT! READ THE BLOOMING SUMMARY PEOPLE!

AND LAST I'M A RANDOM PERSON OK. I'M GOING TO WRITE RANDOM THINGS SO GET OVER IT. PLUS THE PERSON WHO MESSAGED THAT COUGH IgOTsOmEaPpLeS COUGH MUST NOT HAVE READ THE WHOLE FIRST CHAPTER. SO DON'T REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT MAKES NO SENSE. AND TO BE HONEST I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU TWO CENTS.

P.S. I HOPE YOU CAUGHT ALL THE GRAMMER PROBLEMS IN THIS MESSAGE :)

OK?

Elaina!


	9. Like a WWF match only with wands perhaps

_Disclaimer: I own nothing _

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry cordially invites you to the graduation of the class of 2006._

It had finally come, Emma's graduation invitation. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind whether or not she should go. Hermione smiled at the thought and started to feel giddy. She had accomplished that of which most parents never could. She had raised a little girl to a full grown woman. She had made it through the teen years without Emma getting pregnant something some parents couldn't say. There were no drugs as far as Hermione knew. Everything in that aspect was perfect. Her head turned to the second letter in a slight frown.

_-Miss. Hermione Granger_

_Hello Miss Granger, it has been far __to__long. I am inquiring as to if you would join your old class mates (Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter) in giving our guest speech at the class of 2006's graduation. Please meet with me this Monday at 8:00 am for further discussion._

_-Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

She has jinxed herself. Well not in magical terms but as in the muggle saying. She had to go other wise it would just give Ron and Harry a reason to 'Check up on her'.

In the last few days' Hermione had come to realize the eternal truth that life sucks.

More and more she was being tugged in different directions. Her memories seemed to haunt her, grimly pushing at her to make a decision. Her kissing Ron kept replaying in her mind along with all the memories from their once happy past together. Also her dreams were revealing more and more of Hermione's and Draco's wild drunken night causing her to blush even when no one was around.

Ron or Draco?

To relive a happier time or to take a chance and try out a new future.

Damn that was a hard choice.

She could tell her time to decide was starting to run out. That lovely little time where Draco had left her be was soon to be over. He had found out through the grape vine of the party Hermione was to throw at her Manor in honor of Emma's graduating Hogwarts. Coincidentally the Weasley's and Harry had found out about it.

Yep the party was almost certain to become a WWF wrestling match only with wands.

Spectacular.

If they didn't come the party it would be nice but life wasn't that kind.

Hermione was planning to have it outside by the lake with plenty of food and drank and by chance had booked Emma's favorite band. Now Hermione was wondering if she should call up some Aurors to stop any fights. No, that would be to crazy.

Then she heard a small pop behind her causing her to turn suddenly her wand out.

It was Harry. He stood there with a grim look on his face not even flinching at the sight of Hermione's wand.

"What happened!" he demanded.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Hmm lets see before or after you sold out my location to Ron?"

Harry was visibly trying to control his anger but seemed to be having trouble. Judging by the look on his face he was ready to hex Hermione.

Hermione stepped forward boldly, "Well if you don't look angry- By all means hex me. Go ahead you of all people shouldn't be bottling up you emotion you kn-"

"Levicorpus!" Harry yelled angrily

"Protego," Hermione called calmly.

The spells met in thin bursting into each other. Harry looked surprisingly at her before starting to try again but Hermione beat him to it.

"Stupefy."

Harry stiffened up apparently not expecting her to actually fight back.

She quickly muttered, "Wingardium Leviose," so Harry wouldn't hit the hard tile floor cracking his head.

She levitated him over to a couch hoping he'd catch the irony of the situation. After sitting him down there she bent down to his level and stared him right in his famous green eyes.

She shook her head, "And they call you smart," she commented softly with a hint of hatefulness in her voice.

"You see when you attack someone... you need to _always_ expect the worst. You fell right into my hands," she added louder.

"How did you ever defeat Voldemort?" she asked mockingly prancing back and forth in front of him.

She stopped turning to him in one slick move, "Ohhh I remember... you're the boy who lived."

"So how does it feel? To be stunned literally, and mentally, by someone you trust. Not much fun is it?"

Hermione sighed, "Tell me, if I were to free you from this bind would you be so easy to forgive? I could just leave you here," Hermione gave a thoughtful look.

"But I'm not you nor am I Ron," she waved her wand over him briefly freeing him of his bind.

Harry stood up slowly shaking his limbs looking wearily toward Hermione, "Sorry... I guess I've grown my self a right big head."

Hermione studied him, "You didn't answer my question," she shook her head slighting sending her curls to bounce slightly on her shoulders.

"It's not fun," Harry answered blankly.

Hermione nodded lightly, "Glad I could show you. Now what got you so worked up?"

"Ron! What happened?"

Hermione thankfully kept a blush off her face and explained, "He kissed me and I pulled away," understanding dawned on Harry's face.

"Before I could explain why, he left," finished Hermione a matter a fact.

"Well, why'd you pull away?"

Hermione closed her eyes briefly, "Idiocy seems to be another one of your new attributes," she stated dully as Harry grew offended.

"He... and you for that matter seemed, to have skipped the fact that I'm still, for the lack of a better word, pissed at him."

Harry threw his head, "What! No, you just need to forgive him and everything will be-"

"No! He just needs to do one thing and I can even sum it up in two words. Want to hear them?" Hermione spoke the next words very slowly as though talking to a child, "Move on."

She gestured towards herself, "Come on now say it with me. Move-"

"Hermione! He loves you can't just move on from that!"

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Harry, "I did," Harry's jaw dropped slightly, "So I know its possible. I've had it up to here with him. I'm this close to paying someone to go out with him so he'll leave me alone."

Harry suppressed a smile, "Hermione, just hear him out. It's not as if he's not sorry! He sees to error of his ways he just wants a second chance!"

Hermione looked at Harry with exasperation.

"Hermione, please, just... you know what... it's your choice but just come to dinner tonight at the Weasleys. As a friend ok?"

Hermione thought about this, well she was really getting tired of this house.

"Fine!" she finally spat out.

"Well, come on, take my hand and we'll go."

"Wha, wait it's only six-"

"Oi surely you remember the Weasley's always eat early! Now come on! I want to get my hands on some of Mrs. Weasley's sugar cookies before Fred and George eat them all."

* * *

The Burrow was bursting with warmth as usual. The smell of mash potatoes, Mac& Cheese, Turkey, and other homey foods filled Hermione's nose.

Harry had failed to mention that the Weasley were having another party. Everyone was there, Tonks, Remus, Moody, Kingsely Shacklebolt, Katie Bell waved at Hermione shortly before turning back to her boyfriend, Fred Weasley, and laughed at something he said. George was busy trying to steal some food before dinner was served. Hannah Abbott sat happily with her husband to be Terry Boot, kissing him every once and a while. The Creevey brother laughed in a corner with Ginny's ex Michael Corner. The married couple of Angelina and Lee Jordan were chasing their two kids whom's names Hermione didn't know. Neville and Luna were looking stupidly at each other by the fire. Hermione spotted many others from the old D.A scattered about.

Hermione suddenly felt as though she didn't belong. These people had accepted staying behind while Harry and Ron went out and fought Voldemort. Hermione hadn't, she had fought to go and lost. They would never understand her. She felt almost as if she had stepped back in time with the knowledge of the future.

As she pondered this it seemed like all at once they all noticed her standing the doorway alone. Harry had already left to say hello to Ernie Macmillan, leaving her alone in front of people she hadn't seen in years.

Some whom she guessed must have seen the Daily Prophet, were glaring at her as if she were some traitor. Others just smiled before turning back around and resuming their conversations. Hermione was thankful that Ron was as far as she could see not in the crowd.

_Ok Hermione exit plan?_

_I'm thinking the kitchen, to help Mrs. Weasley._

_Brilliant as always Hermione!_

_Oh, why thank you!_

_You are very much welcome._

Hermione set off threw the thick crowd towards the kitchens. She was half way their when Mrs. Weasley stepped out a large smile on her plump face and yelled, "Sups ready! All outside!"

Hermione felt the crowd start to push her forward into the back. She saw out of the corner of her eye Ron emerge down the steps and join the crowd.

Once she made it outside she saw a single huge table with nice new silverware set up at each seat. Not something she expected to see at the Weasley's. Thinking fast she made her way quickly to the empty side of the table sitting quickly in hopes of being left alone.

She wasn't that lucky.

"Hermione? Is that you?" asked a voice behind her she vaguely remembered hearing during her old dorm days.

"Parvati!" Hermione yelled with fake happiness.

"Great, to see you Hermione but you're in my seat."

"Oh," Hermione turned and caught sight of the name plate.

Hermione sensed a plot and headed toward where Harry was then sitting by the head of the table.

"You! You go to hell and you die!" she hissed at him in a low voice, he just smirked and pointed to her seat across from him.

"Why Hermione! I think I found your seat!" he called happily.

She walked passed him and sat down at her assigned seat.

"Burn, Harry James Potter, burn," she gritted out of her teeth after seeing whom she was seated next to.

Ron.

* * *

Have this week off so maybe I'll be able to plop out another chapter by the end of this hope you enjoy.

Elaina


	10. So how about them Cannons?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Finally ten BLOOMING CHAPIES! YAY!

Well thank you to all the faithful reviewers who said F the flames very nice of you so I dedicate this chapie to you guys.

* * *

Hermione sent her worst glare towards Harry who threw his arms in the air in defense grinning.

She looked ready to hit him when Harry and Hermione spotted Ron going down the table trying to find his seat right behind them. Hermione turned back around in her seat to send Harry a warning glare but he ignored.

"Ron! Oi! Ron, over here!" he called it his old buddy.

Ron smiled but then his eyes wondered to the curly head that was turned away from him.

"Hiya Hermione," he greeted softly before taking his seat beside her.

There was a pregnant pause.

"So how about them cannons?" Hermione imaged Harry saying calling Ron's attention and giving Hermione time to sneak into the upstairs Weasley bathroom to kill herself.

But that didn't happen. Something almost as good happened though.

With a small pop food appeared on the table. Hermione didn't go for the food at first expecting Ron to attack like he used to at Hogwarts but to her surprise he didn't. He motioned to Hermione to have the first pick. Hermione had to retain the odd look on her face and cautiously used the tongs to grab some salad.

Hermione sat back quietly using her fork and knife to eat her salad. She longed to plunge the butter knife into Harry's, Lucky-Ass-Boy-who-Lived, heart but she couldn't do that here to may people could be witnesses. Then again she could just kill them all; she could see the news headline.

_Weasley dinner party massacre_

To bad Hermione wasn't that violent, it would be a nice headline. Harry shifted his green eyes back and forth between the two before sighing and getting up, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"So, umm, been thinking about that whole speech thing? Emma said she'd love to have bragging rights to that," commented Ron.

Hermione's head whipped around, "How did- Have you been talking to my niece?" Hermione asked in a slightly demanding tone.

Ron all at once sensed the danger of the situation and spoke, "No, she just talked about it the night we met her, remember you didn't _make it,_" he sneered slightly.

Hermione was ready for that one though, "Yes, well, I thought I shouldn't murder you in front of your mother."

Ron smiled at her sudden humor, "Oh really and you think you could take me down?"

Hermione finished her bit of tomato and paused in a fake thoughtful look, "Well let's ask Harry I brought him down to China town this morning in a duel."

Hermione turned around in her seat and yelled, "HARRY!"

At once his head appeared out of Longbottom's side of the table table. He smiled when he caught sight of Ron's grin and walked over.

"Glad to see you haven't murdered my friend 'Mione," he commented.

Hermione waved the thought away with her fork, "No, couldn't do that here, too many witnesses but that's beside the point. Did I or did I not beat you this morning in a duel?"

Harry gave her an odd look, "Yes," he then saw Ron's shocked face, "but it wasn't fair she caught me off guard."

"Off guard my ass," Hermione stated almost bored, "I won fair and square. Admit it! Sacrifice your ego and say it! Hermione Jane Granger whopped your ass."

They all chuckled slightly at Hermione's bluntness.

"Well come on now... say it," Hermione prompted.

"You show no mercy do you?"

"That's what the sign says," Hermione answered popping a cherry in her mouth.

"Fine, Hermione Jane Granger whopped my ass, happy?"

"Very much so," Hermione grinned returning to her salad.

Suddenly music came blasting out of the house. Hermione started to cover her ears but found hands were already protecting her ears. They felt big and strong she knew whose hands those were. Once her hands touched them they shot off her head as if burned. Hermione turned with her own hands over her ear toward Ron, he hadn't covered his own ears so the redness of them was visible.

Suddenly Fred and George came out dancing to the odd techno music for no good reason but for a laugh which they got from almost everyone a the table.

Harry took this as another cue to leave.

"Wha- is that you Luna? Oh, well, I gotta go guys," Harry said acting a little to fake before walking back toward the other table.

"We really must get him some acting classes," Hermione claimed as Harry summoned another chair to the other side of the table.

Ron turned to Hermione with sudden seriousness. It was clear he had finally worked up the courage to speak plainly.

"Hermione, I know you can't forgive me but can we just be friends again?" Hermione was shocked at this sudden settling.

Something wasn't right. Ron was far too stubborn to give up so quickly.

"Friends? Just friends?" Ron nodded.

"And maybe one day something more," suggested Ron, Hermione looked doubtful but nodded nonetheless.

Ron grinned, "Yes! Yes!" Ron shot up bringing Hermione with him and hugged her tightly.

The attention seemed to turn toward them table. Hermione could practically feel the assuming smiles on her back. The cocky look Harry must have been sending over at them.

"You stole our attention!" yelled Fred.

"How dare you!" cried George in agony.

Ron ignored them, lifted her head from his shoulder and cupped her face looking as though he was ready to kiss her. Just before he started to pull her lips to his he stopped and caught himself, kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione only had a small idea of what she had started.

* * *

Yea pretty pointless and I'm not very proud of how I dealt with the whole lets just be friends thing but Hermione's mistakes in dealing with this is going to start piling up. And to be honest she's about to be screwed over.

Elaina!


	11. Sit your ass down and watch Star Wars!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Just like that sneaking feeling had warned her, things started to become more pressured. Every time Ron and her would meet there would be a red rose and he'd give it to her as if they were on a date. At first Hermione tried not to accept it but found later that her attempts were unfruitful. Ron had that cheerful almost childish sparkle in his eye constantly. It unnerved her to no extent.

He seemed to have the idea he could court her all over again. That the idea that they had spoken of at the Weasley's party had started that very moment. Hermione had made a mistake. She had taken two steps forward and three back.

She was getting absolutely nowhere.

Stuck in a time everyone wanted to remember. Everyone but her.

Though time didn't stop, Emma's graduation and her party were moving nearer and nearer. Harry, Ron, and her had all sat down and were now done with their speech. They were mostly pleased with it and agreed that if the moment struck them they could go off the written speech a bit though Hermione strongly discouraged it.

Hermione had become more uptight since the Trio had been reunited. She felt like she was that bossy seventeen year old love sick girl again. She let Harry and Ron talk over her. Her house became more neat as if she couldn't stand a single speck of dust. She was stepping back in time once more. She was depending more and more on Harry and Ron. It was like once again her life, her happiness, was tied to theirs. Her life was no longer her own.

She felt trapped and the scary part was, some part of her didn't mind. It was familiar, she had lived like this before.

To add to all this Draco was owling her non stop but so far never when Harry and Ron were in her presence.

Hermione walked into the living room, with a thoughtful expression gracing her soft face. Her apron still tied around her small waist from the Brownies she was baking. She whipped her head around towards the fireplace to see Harry and Ron walked out. Harry stepped to the side and swiped the ash off his clothes. Ron stepped out of the fireplace with a single red rose in his hand that was now black with burn. Hermione chuckled taking it from his hand and rushing into the kitchen to put it in a waiting vase. Ron followed her a dazed smile on his face. Hermione set it up all pretty in a vase and turned to Ron.

"My masterpiece is finished!" announced a grinning Hermione checking behind her for Ron's expression, which was a small chuckle at her silliness before walking back into the living room to help Harry sent things up.

"Hermione? I brought the movies where's the Telly?" called Harry's voice warmly.

"I shrunk it down it's behind the Piano just restore it to it's normal size," Hermione answered cutting the pan of Brownies.

Ron shuffled around the room checking to make sure she was out of hearing distance before walking over to where Harry was.

"What'ya think?"

Harry turned away from the now huge TV, "Like in general or is there a specific area in which you'd like my opinion?"

Ron punched his arm before returning them to his jean pockets, "You know what I mean! Hermione."

Harry grinned, "Well, she can make a mean cup of tea."

"No! Honestly! Do you think she likes me again? She's been acting more like she used to lately."

Harry sighed before sitting down on the couch opposite the TV, "I don't know Ron but don't try anything yet ok? We just got her not to try and kill you."

"Try what?" asked Hermione walking in with a plate of Brownies in her hands.

"Nothing," Harry dismissed but spoke again after seeing the suspicious look on Hermione's face, "Brownies! Great, I think we got everything. Come on Hermione, sit down"

Hermione looked wearily at him before sitting between Harry and Ron.

Harry reached for the DVD remote and played the movie.

"What did you get?"

"Star Wars episode III," answered Harry cheerfully.

"Geeks," Hermione teased.

"Hey, you're the one who made us watch this in 5th year!" Harry reached over and took a large bite out of his brownie.

"I blame you for my addiction," he stated simply, receiving a loud laugh from Hermione and Ron.

"Well, it's not my fault that Ron didn't get have my jokes, he had to see it!"

"What jokes?" asked Ron who had purposefully but subtly moved closer to Hermione while reaching over her for a brownie.

"You know there would be a short person in the Library trying to place a book back on a high shelf and they wouldn't quite make it. So I get your attention and whisper, 'Use the force' then you'd look at me like I was mental," explained Hermione.

Ron grinned, "No, not because I thought you were mental because you'd interrupt our make out sessions for those jokes."

Harry knew this was heading for tense ground so he pointed to the screen, "Shhh!"

Hermione turned around and on the screen were the famous words,

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away," Ron read in the movie phone voice.

Hermione looked at him before laughing.

Halfway between Harry and Ron's (mostly Ron's) 'wows' and Hermione sinking further between the cushions, Hermione felt Ron's arm snake around her shoulder.

One thought.

SHI-OT.

His arm finally made it safely to her other shoulder he started to gently urge her to lean into his shoulder. Hermione had to fight the urge to cuddle into him. Just when she thought she'd fail in her battle there was a scrapping on the window. Hermione shot up sending Ron's hand falling on a spare pillow.

Without thinking of who the letter might be from she rushed over to the window and opened it. Harry paused the movie just before it moved to a mushy sad scene between Padmé and Anakin. Harry stretched out making use of the spot where Hermione used to be. Ron reached over and turned on the lamp spreading light over the room.

Hermione's brown eyes moved over the envelope in her hands. Finally her eyes caught on the sender's name written in beautiful cursive handwriting.

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry yawned and looked towards Hermione's old grandfather clock; it read 12:45 AM in the evening.

"Hermione, do you often get owls this late?"

Ron must have sensed something was off because he got up and stepped behind Hermione so to look over her shoulder.

As soon as his eyes found Malfoy's name his hand reached over and snatched the letter out of her hand. Hermione whipped looked outraged that he dare snatch _her_ letter out of _her_ hands.

"That is _my _letter!" she cried reaching for it.

"Do you still speak with _him_?" asked Ron a cold voice.

"That is _none_ of your business!" Hermione hissed angrily.

"Who sent it Ron?" asked Harry alarmed at the situation.

Ron tossed it down on the table toward Harry, "Malfoy," he spat out he name with clear disgust, "She's been speaking with him!"

Hermione couldn't help but lose her temper, "Technically, it's writing genius and don't you think just because I'm wearing an apron doesn't mean, I can't kick your ass!"

Harry gave them a look that reminded them both of their late Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione crossed her arms with a glare close to Mrs. Weasley's on her face. Ron threw her a look of mistrust but Harry just made a move to open the letter.

"Uh! Excuse me! My business! My house! My bloody letter!" Hermione yelped trying to reach for her letter once again, though this time Harry handed it back to her.

"Now listen, this is my life and if I want to keep in touch with an old friend that is my business!"

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione cut him off, "Now sit your happy asses down and watch Star Wars!"

Ron glared at her for a moment only to be met my Hermione's own. Ron trudged off toward the couch and sat muttering. Harry turned back on the movie. Hermione walked behind the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

Ron popped his red head over the back of the couch, "Where are you going?" he asked in a sorry tone.

Hermione didn't even turn, "I am going to go read_ my_ letter."

* * *

And read it she did. He wanted to meet. Tomorrow. Should she do it? She turned her head and looked down the hall toward Harry and Ron. They both had their mouths open and seemed to be watching the fight seen in shock. She hoped her choice wouldn't harm her reconnection with her old friends.

* * *

I'm trying my hardest to drag it out just a bit longer but I'm feeling that maybe it's starting to lose some quality. Well Review please.


	12. Evil lady Brenda of the cash registers

disclaimer: I only own Brenda and that's it lol

* * *

Hermione was running around the house like a maniac.

She was late, she was late, she was LATE!

SHE WAS BLOODY LATE!

It was that time of the month but nothing was happening!

No action down under!

NOTHING!

Hermione abruptly stopped, "Oh My God," She loosely clasped her hand over her mouth.

"What if I'm pregnant?"

Hermione was too panic to do the logical thing and look up a birth detector spell. So being a muggleborn she grabbed her jacket and apparated to the back of a drug store building.

She opened her eyes and check around the corners for anyone who might have seen her. There seemed to be no one so she rushed into the small store.

The bell sang as she pushed open the store door. The pointless sounds from the stores speakers that was called music was the only sound. Hermione walked to the back and scanned the shelf for what she was looking for.

As soon as her eyes caught the desired words (First Response) her hands shot out and gripped one box. She then hurried to the front, by now she noticed some nuns from the church across the street had entered the store and were setting up a small booth so they could sell Bibles. Handing the box over the check out lady she cast a quick glance towards them.

The sells lady had multi-colored hair that reminded Hermione vaguely of Tonks. The box went back and forth over the red scanner many times but never offered the beeping sound. The woman behind the counter caught Hermione's nervous glances toward the nuns and smirked. She dropped the box on the counter so it was in clear view to the nuns. She turned her head towards the intercom.

"I need a price check on First Response Pregnancy Test at Cash Register 3," she said loudly so it echoed around the store.

The nuns all at once looked towards Hermione sizing her up. Once they caught sight she didn't have a marriage band on, they glared and some made the movement of the cross over their body.

Hermione sighed and turned to the lady behind the counter catching sight of her name tag, "Thank you Brenda, Thank you, really," she stated with a small sarcastic nod.

Hermione decided after her little cash register performance she might as well throw all shame to the wind. She walked right past the nuns and into the store bathroom.

If she was pregnant she'd need a Bible to keep herself sane.

After five painfully long minutes she let out a triumphant scream. She was so happy she decided to do something very unlike her. She slammed the bathroom door open and did a little dance. Right there in front of the nuns and the evil lady Brenda of the Cash Registers behind the counter. Then she proceeded to yell.

"I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant! Preggers is not me!" She then skipped out of the store very happily.

* * *

Hermione looked at her self the mirror turning back and forth trying to see if her belly was really pouching like that. Finally she sighed in frustration ripping the blouse off her. She turned back to where all her clothes laid rumpled on her bed. She had tried on every pair of jeans and shirt she owned. She'd have to wear a dress.

Lucky for her Draco had invited her to a nice outside cafe so she'd blend it. She open her closet and saw many black dresses. She quickly moved them out of her sight. She didn't want to look like she wanted to have sex with him.

_Again... _reminded that silky voice in her head.

Hermione glared.

_Oh, just shut up!_

_I didn't say anything!_

_Well, you thought it!_

_Well, I'm your subconscious idiot, I can't really do anything else but think, can I?_

_You__ got a point... damn you!_

_Did you just damn yourself?_

_Do believe I did... wait... Ok, conversation over!_

Hermione let her hand rake over the rack but for she caught a white sun dress. She pulled up out and studied it carefully.

It was a nice peasant dress with a flowing skirt and short soft flowery sleeves. It was embroidered where the waist clinched slightly. Hermione placed it on the bed and dug for shoes. She could a nice pair of heels not to high but even to look nice and simple.

Within about five minutes she had her dress on and her shoes strapped on her feet. Hermione bend closer to the mirror and applied a light coat of clear lip gloss. She checked her hair where she had fastened it in a half ponytail. She took a deep breath before thinking hard on her location. Then with a small shy pop she was gone.

* * *

It was clear why Draco had picked this spot. It was on a quiet little corner of an Italian neighborhood. On any other day it might have looked shady but to day it looked bright and inviting. The streets were old cobbled. The sky was baby blue and the sun was shining. It was on the coast so Hermione could here the crashing of the waves on the stone brace wall.

Hermione turned and headed up the also cobbled steps of the restaurant. She stepped gently and carefully so her heels didn't get stuck. She was immediately waved over by a certain blond once she reached the top. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight of him as she walked over.

His hair was in his eyes giving him that mysterious look. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a black dress shirt. Hermione wondered how he could wear black in this weather but walked forward nonetheless.

Draco got up and got the chair for her before sitting back down after she was settled.

_'Ron never did that for you...' that __snakey__ voice in her head hissed._

Draco smiled at Hermione. Hermione's eyes shifted comically before she flick the menu open in front of her. Draco chuckled and waited a moment before waving over a waiter.

"Hello, would you like to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Chicken Scarpariello and Hermione, what do you want?" asked Draco as he handed his menu to the waiter.

Hermione dropped her menu before picking it back up and handing it to the waiter, "Sorry- I'll have the... umm the Zuppa Toscana."

The waiter scribbled on her note pad before walking away with the menus tucked under her arm.

Hermione made a few clearly nervous movements. She shuffled her feet under the table, picked at her nails, she even let her eyes rake over the place searching for anyone she knew. Draco being the observant person he was had caught this immediately and seemed half amused.

"Alright, what's gotten you into such a fit?" he asked in a smooth voice.

Hermione's head jerked towards him as though just seeing him, "Wha- I... Don't," she sighed taking in Draco's almost teasing expression.

"Harry and Ron don't know I'm here," she answered timidly.

Draco's eyes flashed blue icy, "I see... Have you forgiven them?"

Hermione paused, "I have... do you have a problem with that?"

Their food came breaking the conversation momentarily.

"I don't much care for Potty or Weasel but as long as you're not back with Weasel, I have no problem," he said finishing that off with a seductive smile.

Hermione smiled as well before her face changed to a slightly shyer one, "So we're just going to try this out right? See if it works?"

Draco smiled at her sudden shyness, "Well, for me there's no trying. I love you, Hermione, plain and simple. My task is making you love me," he stated simply.

Hermione was taken back by this. What was this all about? Ron loves her and now cold heart bad ass Draco Malfoy loves her? It was like she was on the bachelorette or something. By Merlin!

Draco must have seen her shocked face, "Sorry I don't mean to scare you off or anything. It's just when I hate someone, I hate them and when I love someone, I love them. It's just simple and clear cut like that for me."

Hermione looked at him oddly, "But you barely know me!"

It was Draco's turn to have a shocked face, "Your kidding! Ask me any question!"

Hermione crossed her arms and bit at the challenge, "Fine, what's my favorite color?"

"You have two Lilac and of course Gryffindor Red."

"What's my favorite book of all time?"

"You love all books but if I had to say it'd be Hogwarts: A History because it was the first book about the magic world you ever read."

Hermione opened her mouth for another question but Draco answered them before she spoke.

"Your shampoo is Cherry and Coconut."

"You secretly love apples but never eat them in public because you still think you have large front teeth. Which you don't."

"Your favorite food is steak."

"And finally from personal experience I know this. You are a heavy sleeper."

Hermione was so shocked that she didn't catch on to the blush worthy insinuations he had made on the last comment.

"I heard you bought the Turner's old Manor. You do know its stables are right next to the Malfoy Manor."

Hermione thought on it and realized he was right there was large old looking stone house you could see from the stables.

"Small world," Hermione chuckled to herself.

* * *

After hours of battles of wit and smooth flirting on Draco's part they stood outside of Hermione's house.

"Well, this is it..." Hermione announced with great mocking enthusiasm.

Hermione turned realizing how close she was with Draco. Their noses brushed gently as Draco leaned in to kiss her.

The familiar tingles went into action at the ends of Hermione's fingers and toes until the moment Draco's lips hit hers.

It was like this huge explosion in her head. She suddenly wondered how drunk she must have been not to have sobered at as she kissed Draco the night before. Surely this explosion would have woken her senses as it had now. It was soft as first little nips on Draco's part, him pulling away ever so often only to rejoin his lips with hers. Soon he no longer pulled away; she could feel him slightly urging her to open her mouth.

She did this without thought, noticing now that her hands had magically made their way around his neck. Her fingers playing with the longer bits of his white blond hair. It was so soft like silk, she let her hands flow through it.

Meanwhile, Draco was making a full investigation of her mouth. It still held it's sweetness though but slowly it started to get more rough and passionate as Hermione's tongue joined in. Gently waves of pleasure rolled through Hermione along with one's of happiness and fulfillment. Draco's hands slowly brushed their way down her sides receiving a gentle shiver of delight from Hermione. She sighed into his mouth contently as his strong arms finally closed around her waist pulling her tightly against him.

Draco slowly broke away from the kiss. Hermione found herself slight disappointed for reasons unknown to her.

He leaned in once more only to kiss her nose, "Goodnight Hermione,"then with a resounding pop he was gone.

Hermione opened the door to her house and shut it behind her before leaning on it. She sighed it as if her head wasn't already muddled enough she was sure that now it was.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I get really tired of seeing all these really lustful Dramione kisses. A relationship can't just be built on that trust be from past experience ok. So I mean this one sweeter and if you don't like it go write your own story but don't you dare steal my plot! Ok? I'll call off the bull dogs now lol.

I saw this chapter as not being that funny so I added the very first scene for all you comedy lovers. So hope you liked it. I've come to realize this might be longer then I thought but hey if I keep getting reviews I won't mind so much. Hint! Hint!

Elaina


	13. Rose up the nose

Disclaimer I own nothing.

It was one of those odd days. When the sky couldn't decide whether to be sad and dreary or happy. The two would mix so it would rain softly but the sun would be shinning brightly. That was exactly what was happening today. Hermione found herself musing around the house about everything that had happened as of late. Every once and a while she'd stare aimlessly out the window as the sweet rain fell her brown eyes following each clear drop as it sped toward to the ground. All this while an endless number of things haunted her mind. The first thing.

Draco.

Hermione had finally chosen.

Draco.

She wasn't going to linger in the past.

Hermione and Draco had been on many other dates but never went past kissing. This didn't bother Hermione much; it turned out Draco was an amazing kisser. As of late their kisses seemed to become steamier. Hermione blushed as she threw a quick look at the couch where she remembered making out with Draco. He had stopped when she said she was uncomfortable going any further just yet. He seemed to have sensed the fact she didn't want to talk about their now famous drunken night. He treated her different, he cooked for her, and was always romantic but not in the forced way that Ron seemed to fancy. He never brought something as pre-planned and as boring as a flower that would begin to wilt before the day was over.

She looked up to where she had placed Ron's latest rose on her desk. She couldn't help but think who was the first idiot to come up with the idea for giving flowers to someone you liked.

It was completely useless! For about two seconds it would smell nice and only if you stuck her nose all in it. Sometimes there would be bugs all in the flower so when you sniffed it the bug got sucked up in your nose. That reminded her of yesterday's incident, she winced at the memory. Nothing much was to be said but a bug did happen to go up her nose at the blame of one of Ron's roses. Many curse words followed, excessive nose blowing and by the end of it all Ron was left very red.

As a rose.

How fitting.

Hermione rubbed her nose absently. Last night after the horrible complication involving her nose. They left in their best clothes, for Harry and Ron new velvet suits and for Hermione a simple dark blue dress. They had been awarded Order of Merlin, First Class, they had all been appointed to be on both the International Confederation and Wizengamot. Making them all some of the youngest ever to be in those esteemed groups. Not to mention the money they all received. Now that shocked Hermione. Ron was very pleased and was currently making plans to build onto the Burrow. Harry stored it back with the gold from his parents. Hermione donated hers to various groups.

There had been a large banquet with food and famous Witches and Wizards from around the world. It seemed the Trio had all been put into categories.

Harry was the Hero, who won for his dead parents.

Ron was the funny carefree sidekick, from a well known pureblood family who had supported his best friend.

Hermione... well Hermione was in to categories (_Oh goodie!_ she thought) A) The Brain of the group B) the Wild crazy party girl.

Hermione's reaction to category A: Okay I can deal with that.

Hermione's reaction to category B: What the hell?!

Then she took a look at the latest Newspapers. Apparently Hermione had been seen in France, Italy, New York, London, Timbuktu, and Freaking Denmark. In each of those places in one night, partying.

_Wow some people are really stupid._

Harry escorted Ginny to the whole thing. Harry had apparently showed up at Ginny's apartment in L.A. Hermione smiled still remembering how he had come to Hermione's a complete mess asking what he should say when he got there. Hermione remembered tying his tie and telling him how to act. After all of the mess Ginny and Harry seemed to be a couple again and Harry had confided in Hermione that he was thinking about asking her to marry him.

This shocked Hermione seeing as they only went out a few months at Hogwarts and now they had only been together a few days. But then she studied Harry's face when he was with Ginny and Ginny's when she was with him. They loved each other. There was no ifs and or buts about it. It was simple and after everything Harry had suffered, he deserved it. He deserved to have a real family with the one he loved.

Hermione smiled and said she would support it on one condition.

She was to be the Godmother of their first kid.

She hadn't seen where this was going until Harry turned to her and said, "Then maybe Ron can be the Godfather."

Hermione choked on her champagne.

This wasn't the only pressure she had been given this week. Earlier today when she went to the Burrow to ask Mrs. Weasley if she could bake some of her famous cookies for the party, Mrs. Weasley didn't even try to hide how pleased she was with Harry and Ginny. She then hinted about how absolutely happy she would be if Ginny would have a double wedding with Ron. After hinted one again about how Hermione and Ron were "Meant for each other."

Hermione looked at her watch and realized she'd better go if she didn't want to be late for the walk thrpugh of the graduation ceremony.

* * *

Hermione walked calmly don't the halls of the place she once called home. Her small heeled shoes made a soft click noise on the stone. She had walked all the way from Hogsmeade and her feet were sore. She was a bit early and thought about going to see Hagrid but then remembered he no longer worked here. Hagrid had taken private lessons and was now a fully educated wizard. He moved to Romania and was now working where Charlie had worked.

Hermione personally didn't know how he could worked where Charlie had once been. Charlie had died earlier on in the war before Hermione had been betrayed. She never really got to know him but he seemed polite enough. He was the first of the Weasley's to be killed in the name of the Light side.

Suddenly she heard loud footsteps around the corner. Then with a great whooshing of sound kids came from everywhere. Soon enough with the flashes of hissing greens, jumpy yellows, pompous blues, and bold reds surrounded her as tons of students rushed around her.

Suddenly she saw McGonagall pushing through the storm of students to help her.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Miss. Granger? Is that you?" asked the other women. Her hair was now completely white but still pulled back into a tight bun that seemed keep any wrinkles from her face.

The students stopped rushing and one who had a piece of toast still in his mouth from breakfast let his jaw drop sending his toast to the ground.

"You must be Emma's Aunt," stated a boy in Slytherin Robes kindly, "I'm Logan McCormack"

Hermione was a bit shocked by this display but shook the boys hand never the less.

"Are you _the_ Hermione Granger?"

Hermione turned to look at a tall black headed Ravenclaw girl, "Well, not many people name their children Hermione so--"

"My cousin's, she was just born, is named Hermione! My Auntie named her after you." stated another very young girl with short blonde hair who seemed to be in Gryffindor.

"That is quite enough Miss. O' Hare," McGonagall's voice snapped out like a whip.

The girl jumped and looked down not meeting McGonagall's stern eyes, "Yes, Headmistress," she said quietly before hurrying off and running into the nearest classroom.

"Here, Miss. Granger, I'll show you to my office, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are already there," She added waving Hermione through the now slowly moving crowd.

Another boy with a rather large build came up to McGonagall and acted very excitedly, "Potter? You mean Harry Potter. The Harry Potter?"

"YES SHAWN! THE HARRY POTTER! THE HERMIONE GRANGER! THE RONALD WEASLEY! NOW GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!"

With that she stormed away making it harder for Hermione to catch up with her.

"As you can tell your fan base has increased ten fold as well as Mr. Weasley's but Mr. Potter's, I'm afraid has been large almost since the day he was born, Auterus " she stated dryly.

The stair case jumped into action and by the end of it left a clear path for Hermione and Minerva. McGonagall went first and Hermione was hurrying to follow. Right before McGonagall put her hand on the door knob she turned stunning Hermione somewhat at her actions.

McGonagall let the smallest of smiles show, "It's nice to have you back in the castle, Miss. Granger no student after you have seemed to be able to filled your shoes," with that she turned again, her robe slapping Hermione's in the closed space, and opened the door.

As McGonagall walked towards her desk Hermione noticed that she had not changed much from when Dumbledore was once here. Hermione even spotted Dumbledore's portrait around the corner. He was talking happily with another portrait. Hermione's eyes traveled to the two, now three chairs that sat in front of the Headmistresses desk. Ron sat slouched in one and Harry was looking sullenly toward Dumbledore's portrait.

Hermione cast a worried look towards him before taking the seat between Harry and Ron. McGonagall folded her hands on the desk and began to talk about the arrangements the time they'd have everything. Soon after she allowed them to leave. Harry and Ron let Hermione walk first out the door.

"Well, I think we have everything covered," said Hermione calmly.

"Yep," agreed both Harry and Ron.

There was a certain silence, one that usually doesn't happen unless the person who's quiet is pissed at you. It would seem each one of them was remembering the grand castle in their own way. They still walked but more slowly as though they really didn't want to leave. When they saw a group of students (a girl and two boys) and they all felt a certain amount of jealousy towards them. They'd get to stay in this safe heaven-like place. They'd return to their common room and moan and groan about homework. They'd get to celebrate a victory in Quidditch against another house team. Or may they'd win the house cup. But you could bet they'd never have to face Voldemort. They'd never be betrayed by one another. they'd never leave one another behind.

They would never feel like they had missed out on something that they should have had.

Once they reached Hogsmeade where it was safe to apparate Harry and Ron headed off towards The Three Broomsticks but Hermione just stood still.

Ron noticed all at once when Hermione didn't follow them. He tugged of Harry's sleeve and sent a questioning look toward her.

"Aren't you coming 'Mione?"

"O-umm-actu-I have-umm-I'm meeting someone," Hermione said after gripping out her answer.

"Anyone we know?"

"Uh-no-well, not well," there was a pause, "I'd better go, see you guys later."

After she had left Ron turned to Harry a worried look on him face.

"You don't think she's meeting another guy do you?"

Harry scoffed, "Are you kidding? 'Course not, mate. She's as good as your again."

* * *

Yes I'm going with the whole Dumbledore's dead thing. Far too many people try to think that he's still alive or that he'll some how come back. But NO! I think he had more honor in death. That everyone has more honor in death then they ever do in life. By the way Auterus is Latin for strict so I just thought it would fit for the way McGonagall ran her school.

Elaina


	14. I'm a Terrible Person

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Hermione appeared in one of the many hallways in the Malfoy Manor. The walls were cold dim stone, no where near as embracing as the sandstone at Hermione's. The walls were lined with countless portraits of past Malfoy's. She grimaced remembering their reaction to seeing Hermione in their home. 'Mudblood' they had called her. Then she remembered Draco telling them that if they ever showed anything less then respect for her he'd see to it they were burned.

Needless to say they shut up.

"Draco?" Hermione called her voice echoed as she took a step forward.

She felt two strong arms turn her around and before she knew it soft lips met hers. She felt the familiar small explosions going off in her stomach filling her with pleasant feelings. Hermione smiled into the kiss knowing who it was. His arms fell around her hips pulling her closer to him. She allowed her arms to loosely wrap about his strong broad shoulders. He spun then around until her back was the wall in between two portraits.

Finally he pulled back from their soft kisses and she saw his handsome face in the rosy candle light. Little hues of his white blond hair surrounded his head like a halo.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

He pulled a few stray curls from her face before leaning down and kissing her neck softly.

"I haven't seen you in two whole days, I get worried you know," he said grinning against her soft skin.

Hermione sighed happily leaning her head back so he could have more access to her neck.

"'Specially when you're gone with that Weasel all day," Draco added with a hint of disgust.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco, his name is Ron, alright. Ron Weasley"

He turned away from her neck and gave her another soft kiss on the lips, "Prat's a prat no matter what you call him. Tell me, what was his reaction to us?"

Hermione's face became uncomfortable and tight, "I haven't told them yet."

Draco rolled his head lightly, "Why is that?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

"I..." Hermione sighed.

"I just... I don't want them to be mad at us," Hermione explained after starting again.

Draco studied her for a moment.

"You know you can't hide from it forever."

Hermione rubbed her nose to his before leaning back and tilting her head.

"I know... but I can try"

* * *

Hermione was nervous. Well, more like she'd rather be anywhere but here right now. Really.

She'd rather be running around the Sahara wearing a whale mascot uniform.

She'd rather be skinny dipping in the arctic ocean.

She'd rather be using a public port-a-potty.

Hermione paced across the shadowed grass under the tent. She was in a waiting tent like the ones they used during the Triwizard Tournament but then suddenly a ripple fell over the white tent curtains and Harry's head popped in.

"Ready?"

Hermione smiled ruefully, "Uh... no"

Harry grinned, "Ok, then come on"

Hermione sighed and followed Harry out.

The sun was shinning fiercely. There were no clouds in sight just endless blue. Ron was waiting outside with Harry not looking nervous in the least.

"Ok, so everyone remembers everything right?" asked Ron.

"Yup," answered Harry cheerfully.

"Alright, then let's go," Ron responded.

With that they set off across the green grass. The ceremony was to be in the old court yard. (AN: The one in the third movie I always liked that place.)

A fine white sheet covered what Hermione remembered to be the old worn down fountain. With the mascots of the four Hogwarts founders but if you looked closely you could tell what each animals was. Chairs were set up under the bright sun before a large stage. It was a lovely day that reminded Hermione of hers.

_(Flash back)_

_"This is it!" Hermione declared grinning widely. _

_The Trio all stood under a large tree covered in French moss. Hermione was in her Hogwarts cap and gown both spotless and placed perfectly on her person. Harry was leaning against the tree trunk dozing as Hermione wouldn't let him sit in fear of him getting grass stains on his dress robes. Ron had his cap sideways on his head and was trying his hardest to tie his tie._

_"Why do you have to be so cheerful?" he asked throwing an annoyed glance towards his girlfriend._

_Harry smiled peeking to see Hermione sighed and snatched Ron's tie from his hands._

_"It's graduation! We're done with school! All that work over with! We might not ever see Hogwarts again!" She finished that thought with a hint of sadness in her voice._

_Ron paused and took a look at his now perfectly tied tie. Then towards his girlfriend, he bent down to kiss her softly. They just had different thoughts on the matter._

_There was a rustling that at once caught all their attention. Ron stood slightly in front of Hermione his hand in his pocket grasping his wand. Harry copied this motion._

_"My baby!" yelled a woman's voice suddenly as she came into view. The woman had hazel eyes and thick wavy brown hair. She immediately rushed forward and hugged Hermione tightly._

_Harry and Ron relaxed noticeably. Shortly after the woman__'s__ arrival a tall man followed. He had curly sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes; in his hands was one small camera._

_At last the women let go of Hermione to reveal a very confused looked young woman._

_"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" Hermione face was starting to grow more and more leery._

_They opened their mouths to explain but Hermione cut them off._

_"I told you guys it wasn't safe for you to be here!" she looked about, violently shaking her tame curls, "Where is the Headmistress? She'll get you out of here."_

_"If you think some old bald guy in a dress is going to keep me from my little girl's graduation, your marks must have been lying!"_

_A few years ago Harry would have laughed but in light of recent evens he didn't even smile at this exaggerated view of Voldemort. The man turned towards Ron and shook his hand._

_"But dad!__ This isn't a game you to could get __seriousl__y-"_

_"Rubbish! Now I want a few pictures with you and your friends," Hermione's mother cut in. _

_Ron took Hermione's hand and led her near the tree. Hermione stood between Harry and Ron. Ron leaned down and whispered in her ear, "They'll be fine '__Mione__. You-know-who wouldn't dare attack now. He's on the run and you know it."_

_Hermione took a deep breath and tried to smile. Right before the camera flashed Ron moved his arm around Hermione protectively._

_(End flash back)_

Hermione walked over attentively to the curtain and peeked out. The place was packed. All the students were all neatly lined up in the first five rows. Behind them sat parents and other family members. The Weasley's were there only to see there youngest son be awarded countless honors from Hogwarts. There cloud of red heads could be seen. There were only four heads in the cloud though. Hermione remembered the old times when there was a full nine to the family but they were all that was left.

She slipped backstage once more. Ron and Harry were talking as they straightened out their robes.

"Now, I'm am pleased to present the graduating class of 2006's guest speakers, Please give a warm welcome to, Mr. Ronald Weasley," there was a wave of screams from the Weasley's, "Mr. Harry Potter," more screams were heard as Harry walked out on stage ("HARRY I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!") and joined Ron by the magical mic, "and Miss. Hermione Granger."

Hermione threw back her head and walked forward turning to the cheering crowd and smiling as she moved between Harry and Ron. She was directly in front of the mic. The crowd settled now and was listening attentively.

_"Hello and Welcome..."_

Things started to get a bit fuzzy after that.

* * *

No, Hermione Granger had not fainted in front of a audience. In fact she liked the feeling she got when she spoke to a crowd. It made her feel strong and determined. It made her feel like a different person.

The thing about that was Hermione had slipped into another person. No worrying. No wondering. Nothing. Just the task ahead of her.

It was done before she knew it she realized this as she, Harry, and Ron all stepped back and took their seats behind the podium. One by one the students came up. They were lined up houses mixing with one another in a spectrum of colors. A Slytherin jumped for joy along with a Hufflepuff.

"Eleanora Gerneliussen."

"Duncan Glaser."

"Emma Granger."

Hermione swelled with pride as Emma's separated from her friends and walked across the stage her head held high. She clapped loudly and turned to Harry and Ron to see them clapping but not as passionately as Hermione. Suddenly Hermione didn't feel so worried about losing Emma or about telling Harry and Ron about Draco. Right now she would just swell in happiness.

* * *

A curly headed woman ran around a hilly lawn towards a group of newly graduated Wizards and you could tell. One thing Hermione hadn't really remembered was how eager they, meaning Ron and Harry, were to use magic once they graduated.

Hermione grinned briskly as she knotted her hair up out of her face. Some little wisp fell to her neck which was beginning to collect sweat. Some random curls found there out of the bun and stick out awkwardly, unable to escape down her neck. Her thoughts were wiped away when she saw more sparks flying up from the group.

"Hey, guys the bands about to come on so head over there, please," the group turned to her and nodded before setting off.

Hermione turned and then ran over to the refreshment tables under the white tents. Everything was set, that band would come on soon, the food didn't taste like crap thanks to Mrs. Weasley, and so far she hadn't yet to come into contact with Draco and Ron at the same time.

Maybe that was because she had been running around nonstop.

As she walked up to the table and check to make sure there was enough of everything Ron caught her.

"Hey 'Mione!" He called happily, "Great party."

"Yep, thanks," Hermione said passively.

Hermione was moving the plates slightly when she felt two powerful arms snake across her waist and met snugly by her belly button, another familiar body pressed at her from behind. Hermione's face immediately went red at this.

"Hey," Draco whispered seductively against her neck.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to him though she turned her head, ready or not, in Ron's direction.

He seemed to be having a delayed reaction; he even had the smile from five minutes on the corners of his mouth. Hermione waited her heart beating abnormally. Ron's eyebrows contracted and with a great 'womp!' he launched his self around Hermione and on Draco.

This caused Draco's arms to rip away from Hermione's waist. Hermione turned and caught Ginny and Harry running away from the stage and towards them both with worried and slightly confused looks on their faces. Once Hermione turned to see Ron and Draco beating the crap out of each other she heard a softer male voice from the stage.

_I'm a terrible person_

_I'm a terrible person_

_I'm a terrible person_

* * *

So how do you like that gangster? lol just kidding. I'm thinking about changing my penname to soilikecheese2011 like my E-mail but I'm wondering if that will confuse you guys or if you will be able to find this story. Well besides that I'm trying really hard to finish this up seeing as I have my last essay due soon but I just can't seem to do it. Never fear though I will in the end.

Gwinna: Really? That's odd. Well I'm trying to find a Beta but they seem to be very rare.

queenofthelameos: Love the name! lol first I thought it said queen of the llamas but then I saw what it really was. Anyways back on point. They have brains their just a bit delusional.

MooNliGHtGoddEss22: thanks. I try to make all the chapie titles funny.

Ginny278: And now you know! _do__do__do_

Ok the sad part is that these were the only reviews for this chapie. Seriously people what the hell?

Elaina


	15. Ok so maybe not a WWF match with wands?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**Sequel up!  
**_

* * *

_'Cause I've made up my mind_

_I'm a terrible person_

Hermione rushed around to where Draco and Ron had both toppled on the ground. As soon as she arrived to the spot, she saw a sharp flash of brilliant red hair. Her eyes grew slightly with anxiety but as soon as she blinked the head disappeared; only to be replaced by an abnormally messy blinding blond one. She took two steps and, because of it, she finally got a good look at Draco's face. He was bleeding from both the corner of his lip and from a small cut that he got, above his left eye. When she ran her eyes over his face and stopped at his eyes she was shocked at what she had seen. His eyes held something she had not seen in a very long time. They weren't filled with what they once were. Now they were cold and hard. The grayness of his pupil seemed to swirl around, aggressively, shining with anger and determination.

_'Cause I've led her on_

_And__ I'm the only one who knows what I've done to her, oh yeah_

Suddenly Ron appeared once more in Hermione's sight. The damage he faced, on the other hand, seemed far more extensive to that of Draco's. His nose looked, to Hermione's dismay, like it was far too close to being broken. She then watched as he gently took the edge of his sleeves and wipes away the draining blood. His face was covered with several bleeding cuts and slashes, and in addition to that, a very large discolored bruise was starting to form underneath his electric blue eyes.

_I'm much smarter now_

_I won't tell her friends before her_

As soon as Harry and Ginny arrived, they stopped behind Hermione. They were just standing there until Ginny placed her dainty hands on Hermione's shoulder and steered her away from the fight. Hermione sighed and allowed herself to be pulled away from the scene. Lucky enough, none of the other teenagers seemed to have noticed the fight at all. It was probably because they were to caught up in enjoying the band that was currently playing.

_Oh I'm afraid_

Harry, while watching the fight, decided that it had gone far enough, so he took matters into his own hands. He walked over to the fight, stood over the two brawling boys and stretched his hands firmly on top of the two. Lucky for him, his hands caught Ron's waist just before he was tackled again. Harry's muscles tensed up immediately as Ron's body swayed to the left. Harry pulled Ron, aggressively, way from the fight so that he couldn't throw anymore punches at Malfoy. As soon as they were safely out of each other's grasp, Malfoy's body swayed, slightly. His hands then, slowly, moved up his face and touched his cheek. As soon as his fingers collided with the cut above his eye, he moved it away, looked at it and saw the blood. If it was possible, believe me, his eye's became even more intense.

"Now would anyone care to explain this to me?" Ginny said, bluntly.

_It's __gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

_It's__ gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

_It's __gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

_It's __gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

No one answered her; so she folded her hands over her chest and began tapping her feet. That little action caused Hermione to step forward. Even though she was still a little dazed over the whole situation she stepped out.

"Can someone help me, please? We need to get them inside." She paused, as if waiting on a reply, but all she got was a serious stare-down.

Hermione's eyes scanned everyone, to see if anyone would start to help her but before she knew it, her eyes connected with Draco's. As soon as his eyes met hers they stopped swirling, angrily. Just the distant look on Hermione's face was enough to make his calm down.

_I'm a horrible person_

_I read her diary_

"Hermione," He breathed faintly. It was like his silent apology for what he had done.

_I'm not to be trusted_

_I told all of her secrets to all the guys in town_

_They__ all laugh and slap me five_

Hermione ignored him and said, "Come on. They need to get cleaned up." She turned sharply and headed toward the house. Like ghosts they followed her, silently and carefully. Ginny, after a few attempts, caught up to Hermione and took her hand in a comforting embrace of friendship. Even though she did this, Hermione's manner didn't change. Her back remained sternly straight with her head still held high and her face cold.

_Luckily she doesn't have dirt on me_

_'Cause I'm the cleanest guy_

As Hermione walked, she dully noted the worried whisperings between Harry and Ron. Something was off and to make matters even more off Draco hadn't made a sound. The only thing he seemed to be doing was cursing himself, silently, for his actions. It was obvious he had done something deathly wrong.

_Oh I'm afraid_

* * *

When they got inside, Harry led Ron over to a tall stool in the private kitchen. Draco, slowly followed suit and took one of the other stools available; leaving a stool between them. While the boys were in the kitchen, Ginny helped Hermione, silently, get the safety kit. No one dared to comment that all Hermione needed was her wand.

_It's __gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

_It's__ gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

_It's __gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

_It's __gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

Hermione patched up Ron first. As soon as she began to clean up Ron, jealousy rose in Draco chest. He had wanted her to take care of him first but seeing as he knew he made a mistake, he quickly hid it. Ron was silent the whole time while Hermione cleaned some of his cuts. That was until she started to clean the purple-black bruise under his eyes. He quickly took a sharp intake of air and hissed silently. The cut hissed as it closed but he just clenched his fists and tightened his lips.

_I don't think I'll ever be sorry_

_No, I'm not sorry for a thing I've done_

While Hermione was cleaning up Ron, Harry comforted a clearly worried Ginny to the best of his ability. He hugging her tightly, in the corner of the room, and whispered soothing words to her.

_And I don't think I'll ever wake up lonely_

_Cause__ having her around wasn't all that special_

After Hermione was done with Ron she proceeded to clean up Draco. She moved her chair in the front of Draco's stool and proceeded to wet a cotton swab with the cleansing liquid. She gently touched the swab to the cut above his eye. Draco released a small hiss between his lips. Hermione sighed, causing her gaze to soften, against her will.

"Looks like you've got a scar to look forward to Mr. Malfoy," she stated softly.

The tension on Draco's face slide off like a cold slate of ice, "I'm so sorry 'Mione," he whispered to her.

_It's __gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

_It's__ gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

_It's __gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

_It's __gonna__ be a bad day come Sunday_

Hermione saw Ron twitch in the corner of her eye and decided not to speak again.

Once Hermione had cleaned them both up and had put all the safety, she spoke again.

"I'd like to speak with Draco alone, please."

Ron started to protest but Harry quickly guided him out the room with Ginny.

"Stop it! You're not helping yourself Ron!" Harry whispered heatedly.

As soon as everyone left the room; except Hermione and Draco, they stood in silence. Before she could think what she was doing, Hermione looked at him then at once started talking; but Draco started the same time.

"Hermione, I'm so s-"

"Draco, I-"

They both went quiet.

"You go first," prompted Draco quietly.

Hermione waited another moment to work up her nerve.

"Why did you do that? You knew very well I hadn't told them yet! Do you fancy fights? Because trust me I do not! They are barbaric! I'm only thankful you two were too angry to think of using your wands. Otherwise you might very well be a turkey right now!"

Draco looked at her angrily and said, "Hermione, you weren't going to tell them..." He looked at her as her facial expression changed from anger to contempt. As a result of that he grew even angrier, slid off of his stool and concluded "...and you very well know it!"

"I would have!" Hermione snapped, defensively.

Draco didn't even respond to that. He just turned red in the face, approached her, and said, "You're just going to stand there all high and mighty acting as if your the only person who's ever been hurt! As if your so above everyone else because one time you had your trust misused! I don't even like Potter and Weasley but even I could see you were far too hard on them for their mistake!"

"You have no idea-"

"Oh, of course I wouldn't have an idea. I'm just the person who grew up in a home where corporal punishment was a applied, _daily_. Just the person whose own father tried to kill him as his mother sat and watched it all; while downing another bottle of scotch! Oh yes, I would never know what it's like to have my trust betrayed." Draco now had Hermione backed up against the counter.

Hermione studied him with deep brown eyes. His eyes didn't hold the anger they had held for Ron. There was a bit of annoyance but besides that they were normal. They still swirled in a dramatic fashion, but for a different reason. And for some reason Hermione couldn't understand why. His face was set as hard as stone but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes gave away the fact he couldn't be mad at her.

Before they both knew what happened, his stance faltered. He looked her in the eyes, said, "Oh, for Merlin's sake," and quickly bent down and kissed her.

Hermione remained stubbornly unresponsive, that is until he nipped gently on her bottom lip. His arms made their way around her waist pulling her closer to him. Hermione relaxed greatly and allowed her fingers to toy with his snowy blond hair.

He pulled away after a moment and began to shower her neck with kisses; nipping on it here and there. Hermione tilted her head back, giving him more access and sighed softly.

"We can't stay put out with each other can we?" Draco said breathlessly.

Hermione laughed and said, "You have a talent for stating the obvious, don't you?"

Draco pulled away from her facing her, smirked and said, "I have many talents."

Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him gently while laughing, "Oh, do you?"

"'Mione!" Hermione and Draco's head snapped towards the direction of the door and exhaled loudly. Ron's smothered voice could still be heard yelled from beyond the door; that was until Harry got tired of it.

"Ron! Shut up!" yelled the voices of Harry and a soon-to-be Ginny Potter.

"'Mione! Are you okay in there? 'Mione!"

Hermione turned to Draco, sighed and said, "I'd better talk to him."

Draco nodded and said, reassuringly, "I'll be right outside if you need anything; ok?"

Hermione nodded as Draco opened the door and Ron rushed in.

"'Mione, you ok?" asked Ron, who was red in the face.

Hermione walked over, shut the door and said, "I'm fine, Ronald."

After Hermione said that the room fell quiet. Neither of them knew where to start. They didn't even look at each other. Because of that, Ron finally broke the silence.

"Can't believe the prat came! Nerve of him!" he ranted not so loudly.

Hermione licked her lips, nervously, before speaking, "Ron, Draco, and I are... we're seeing each other," she finished looking down.

Ron blinked a few time, shook his head and said, "Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"I'm with Draco; Ronald. He... He makes me happy." Hermione repeated gently.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. He started to shake his head even more and mumbled, "No!"

"Ronald, I am," Hermione was starting to get annoyed at his childish actions. He was practically sticking his fingers in his ears and screaming 'I'm not listening' over and over again like a child.

"No! No Hermione! You're not!"

"I very well am!" As soon as Hermione heard what he said, her temper exceeded its limitations.

"No, Hermione we are together that's the way things are! Ginny and Harry, you and me."

"Have you gone completely insane? What could possibly ever possess me to be with you, again, after your actions?" Hermione didn't care now if she hurt him.

"You forgave me!" He yelled.

"As a friend. I never said I'd take you back!" She shot back.

Hurt flashed deeply on Ron's face. At once guilt flooded Hermione, "Ron, I-"

Ron put up his work worn hand, said, "No, Hermione, No," and walked out the door.

Once he threw open the door, Harry and Ginny jumped away from it. Hermione caught sight of two pairs of extendable ears.

"Ron?" Harry called after Ron just he was gone.

Ginny had already set off after him. Harry caught Hermione eye for moment before chasing after the two red heads.

Hermione walked out of the room and headed to find Emma.

* * *

"Aunt Hermione, This is just sad," commented Emma dully after Hermione shared her tale.

"I know," Hermione agreed miserably.

"My Aunt is having more drama at my graduation party then me," Emma finished.

Hermione gave a weak chuckle and said, "You're a horrible confident!"

"Yes, well, I do tend to put things quite bluntly; don't I?"

"So what should I do?"

Emma jumped down from the stone fence they had been sitting on and grabbed a cookie.

"I don't know."

"You're such a help, my dear," Hermione stated, sarcastically, as she reached for a cookie herself.

Emma grabbed another cookie and climbed back up to her seat.

By this time, most of the guests were long gone and because of that, Emma found the corner, she was now in, which had a spectacular view. Both had no idea where Ginny, Harry, Ron or even Draco had wondered off to. Hermione had tried her best not worry to much about it. As a result her feet couldn't stop bouncing off the stone wall.

"You know Emma, I don't know... too much has happened for Ron and I to ever be that close again..." Hermione flicked off a small browned piece of the cookie and concluded, "...to share that same trust"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Emma suggested loudly.

Hermione sighed, slung her arm over Emma's shoulders and said, "You might just have to teach me how."

* * *

A whole two months later and not a word had been spoken between Ron and Hermione. Hermione didn't avoid him, mind you, in fact whenever she had an invitation from Mrs. Weasley to come to dinner she gladly took it. Harry seemed to have hope for them still but that was Harry. Harry always had hope these days. And annoying inspirational phrases.

For this reason Hermione seemed to realize that their friendship would never repair. The only way for this to happen would be for someone to budge and no one would. There would never be a grand return of the Golden Trio. Maybe someday Ron would forgive her and they could be friends again but they would never be as close as they once were. Hermione knew that someday she would miss it but for now she was content in her choice.

Be friendly but not close secret sharing friends.

Hermione woke up surrounded by the comforting arms of her bed. She drifted in and out of sleep for a few moments. Slowly the room around her became more and more clearer. Hermione then tucked the comforter back and swung her legs out of the bed slipping on her blue bedroom shoes. She stretched her arms before getting up and putting on her robe. With that she left down the flight of stairs.

She peeked in Emma's room and saw most of her things were packed from late last night. She was going to move out today; against Hermione's wishes of course. The blankets on her bed rustled gently and a loud sigh came from under the bundle. Hermione smiled and closed the door before continuing down more stairs to the private kitchen.

Hermione stirred her coffee waiting for it to cool. As she walked back down the hall passing a mirror, she had to take a quick double back for what she saw.

Her face didn't look... well, like her face. She couldn't name it but something was different. It wasn't a bad change necessarily. No, it was quite nice. She didn't look as tense as before; she looked refreshed. Her skin was free of any blemish. Her hair wasn't a giant frizzy lion mane. It was smooth and soft looking curling around her shoulders framing her face. Her eyes were wide open. Suddenly her eyes grew even wider with realization.

Hermione had figured it out.

She looked happy.

* * *

"Are you sure you got it all?" Hermione asked with a worried look.

"Yes, Auntie, Dearest," Emma said as she put on her light blue jacket.

"Don't mock me now, I do have a right to be worried," Hermione lightly snapped jumping out of her nice warm spot on the couch next to Draco.

"Love, she'll be just fine."

Emma smirked; "Maybe I'm the one who should be worried about leaving you all alone," she turned to Draco and asked, "Do I have a reason to worry, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well at the present moment, I'm trying to get your Aunt to budge and move in with me," Draco added from behind Hermione before slipping his arms around her nuzzling her neck.

Hermione promptly ignored him and said with a small pout, "I don't like the idea of you traveling alone."

"Aunt Hermione! It's only a two hour trip!"

"But you're using the car!"

"I know how to drive thank you very much!"

They had managed to make their way to the overly packed bright green car that Emma had recently bought with her graduation money.

Hermione stood stubbornly still. Not even Draco's loving gestures could waver her from her firm look.

Emma turned around and took a long look at Hermione, "Well, come on and give me farewell hug," she said opening her arms.

Hermione stubbed her foot in the ground before rushing forward and hugging Emma tightly. Draco could see Emma face was starting to drain all color in Hermione death grip but said nothing.

"Now remember your wand! Keep it on you at all times! If at any moment you feel threatened don't hesitate to use it! I have connections and we could have all charges dismissed like that! Ok?"

Emma grinned and said, "And floss every night before bed."

Hermione soaked in her face before kissing her forehead in a rushed manner.

"Ok go. Go before I lose my nerve and lock you up in a tower!"

Emma jumped in the new car, starting it and driving off. Hermione waved vigorously towards the small blob of lime green before it turned and was suddenly out of sight.

Hermione laughed at herself as she became teary eyed and turned to Draco and said, "This sucks"

Draco laughed at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her back inside.

"Now about this matter of you moving in with me," Hermione pulled away from Draco at once.

"Are you serious about this?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice as she walked ahead of him up the flights of stairs in search of her study.

"That would certainly explain why I keep asking," Draco commented as they walked into the tower study which was to his dismay covered in deep reds and bright gold's.

"Being rude when you're trying to get me do something..." Hermione placed the book she had been looking at back on the shelf and concluded with a smirk "...can you tell me how that works for you?"

Malfoy toyed with the book she had touched, "Greek mythology I know this! Wasn't there some guy who ate his kids?"

Hermione nodded numbly, Draco continued, "I always wanted to ask if they tasted just like chicken."

At this comment Hermione couldn't help but give him an odd look, "How pleasant. You think about this often? Remind me never to let you near a nursery"

Draco caught her off guard pulling her on a couch by the fire. Both landed in the most compromising position. Hermione looked up at him outraged at his actions but was quickly hushed with a soft sweet kiss. Her resolve was beginning to bend and soften as he moved his mouth over her neck; planted soft kisses as he went.

"I'm afraid," Hermione said faintly.

Draco pulled up looking at her with curious silver eyes, "I thought Gryffindors were never scared." he said softly.

"I'm not scared!" Hermione snapped entwining her fingers with his. "Are you serious about this?"

Draco smiled lightly, kissed her nose and said, "Of course, love. There are few things I've ever been surer of."

"Ok, I'll do it." Hermione whispered.

Draco eyes light up like a Christmas tree, as he pulled her and himself to their feet.

"Really?"

Hermione was simply bewitched by his childlike happiness.

"Of course, why would I say so if I didn't mean it?"

Draco grinned and started to, wordlessly, spin Hermione into a crazy joy filled dance. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and dance along.

This was where she belonged. She thought carelessly. She'd given up and now she'd live her life under life's rules. She wouldn't try to fix or control anything. She'd just go along for the ride and, with Draco; she knew the ride would be well worth the wait.

* * *

I'm so sad. I had to push myself to finish this chapie and the story. Well that was it the last. I've finished my first story. Short but I'm fairly happy with it. I'm sorry if Hermione seems cold in the beginning of this chapter. My brother got arrested I went into blank mode. Though I do hope it hasn't impaired my writing. I won't be writing anymore Harry Potter until I've finished my only Star wars fic. So I'll be gone for a while. But when I come back I'll try to get my other Dramione started but if I can't really get it I'm start on my Lily/James fic to let out my funny.

Well thank you everyone for all the reviews this has been great.

Forever yours Elaina


End file.
